jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SzczerbataMorda4/Trudna Miłość
'Na początek chcę powiedzieć że to mój pierwszy blog i nie jestem doświadczona w pisaniu.Jeśli będę robić coś źle po prostu mówcie.' Krótkie informacje: -Akcja toczy sie w realistycznym świecie -Czkawka,Śledzik,Sączyzmark i bliżniaki mają 18 lat -Astrid i Hedera mają 16 lat 'Rozdział 1' Perspektywa Czkawki Cześć,jestem Czkawka.Wiem świetne dostałem imię.Mieszkam w mieście o nazwie Berk.Chodzę do szkoły sportowej im.Finna Hoffersona.Właściwie niewiem czemu nazwali szkołę jego imieniem ale podobno kiedyś zrobił coś ważnego.To mój ostatni rok nauki.Aktualnie jest początek pierwszego semestru.W szkole jestem chyba najbardziej lubiany,a moja sława czasem mnie denerwuje.Szczególnie kiedy dziewczyny mnie widzą.Wszyscy mówią że jestem najprzytojniejszym facetem w szkole.Osobiście tak nie uważam.Chociaż czasem lekko zabawiam sie kosztem dziewczyn podsyłając kartki z tekstami typu :"Przyjdź do mnie na przerwie" albo "Wpadniesz dzisiaj do mnie?".Ich reakcja jest komiczna.Stoję teraz na korytarzu koło okna opierając się o parapet.Nasza szkoła nie jest zbyt piękna ale okropna też nie.Mamy dwa piętra nie licząc parteru.Zaraz z chłopakami mamy matematykę.A jeszcze jedno.Jestem kapitanem drużyny koszykarskiej.Kocham to.Jestem w klasie sportowej.Smark który stał koło mnie paplał coś ale nie chciało mi się słuchać.Ożywiłem się natomiast na słowo "nowe dziewczyny". -Co?-spytałem nagle. -Mówiłem że właśnie przyszły nowe dziewczyny z 1A-powtórzył zirytowany. Szybko spojrzałem w strone sali od biologi.Pod ścianą obok drzwi siedzieli nowi uczniowie w liceum ale ja od razu skierowałem wzrok na dziewczyny.Przeleciałem po nich wzrokiem i już miałem sie odwrócić gdy jedna z nich przykuła moją uwagę.Zatrzymałem na niej oczy.Była piękna.Blond włosy splotła w warkocza i przerzuciła go na lewą stronę.Miała idelną szczupłą i wysportowaną sylwetkę.Nie widziałem jej oczu bo siedziała pochylona nad książką gryząc ołówek.Nagle odwróciła się do koleżanki żeby cos powiedzieć a wtedy zobaczyłem jej oczy.Błęktine tak że można w nich utonąć.Była perfekcyjna.I wtedy wpadła mi do głowy świetna myśl.Bardzo lubiłem zgarniać dziewczyny przed oczami Smarka.Jesli zauroczy się mną wprawi to Smarka we wściekłość.Zerknąłem na niego.Też wpatrywał się w blondynkę. -Ej stary-mruknąłem. -Czego chcesz?-spytał odrywając wzrok od nowej. -Zakład że zdobęde ją do końca tygodnia?-Uśmiechnałem sie chytrze.Smark nie przepuści takiej okazji. Popatrzył na mnie z niedowerzaniem -Nie masz szans-pokręcił głową. -Zgadzasz się czy nie?-zniecierpliwiłem sie lekko. -Skoro chcesz posmakować klęski to z chęcią-oznajmił Podaliśmy sobie dłonie.Mimo tego że przerwa się kończyła postanowiłem spróbować szczęścia teraz.Ruszyłem w jej stronę pewnym krokiem.Poprawiłem włosy.Nie wiem dlaczego ale serce zabiło mi szybciej.To z powodu jej piękna?Po raz pierwszy tak miałem.Jeszcze nigdy naprawdę żadna mi się nie podobała.Ale ta nowa dziewczyna była inna.Wydawała sie twarda ale wszystkie przy mnie wymiękają.Wyglądała na nieustępliwą.Dam radę.Z każdą dałem dlaczego teraz miało by być inaczej?Zwróciłem uwagę na jej koleżankę.Czarne włosy oliwkowa cera.Przy blondynce wydawała się nic nie znaczyć.Kilku uczniów z jej klasy zerkneło na mnie ale wiedzieli że nie powinno się zadzierać z trzecioklasistami.Podszedłem do pięknej dziewczyny. -Cześć-powiedziałem. Podniosła gwałtownie głowę którą wcześniej pochylała nad książką.Popatrzyła na mnie dłuższą chwilę.Zerkneła na czarnowłosą koleżankę lecz ta chyba mnie nie zauważyła. -Hej-odparła ostrożnie. Uśmiechnałem się lekko rozbawiony.Jeszcze o mnie nie słyszała. -Jak masz na imię?-spytałem przyjaźnie. -Astrid-odparła niezręcznie. -Ja Czkawka.Może przyjdziesz dzisiaj do mnie?-Spytałem i przybrałem minę jakiej używam żeby skłonić dziewczyny do robienia tego co chcę żeby robiły.Popatrzyła na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę po czym zatrzasneła książkę i wstała. -Nie-powiedziała słodkim głosem który chwilę później zmienił się na lodowaty-A teraz wypad stąd-Patrzyła na mnie niustępliwie.Stałem przez chwile po czym odrówciłem się i odszedłem całkowicie ogłupiały.Po raz pierwszy któraś mnie spławiła.Wróciłem do Smarka który wręcz ryczał ze śmiechu.Stanałem przy nim niezadowolony i trzepnąłem go w ramię. -Przestań-warknąłem.To chyba tylko podsyciło jego śmiech.Odetchnąłem głęboko i podszedłem do klasy wziąłem plecak i rzuciłem go koło mojej ławki.Usiadłem zrezygnowany.A w myślach zastanawiałem sie jak poderwać Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Tuż po tym jak spławiłam tego trzecioklasistę Hedera szarpneła mnie za bluzkę i sykneła: -Coś ty zrobiła?-patrzyła na mnie z niedowierzaniem i może odrobiną zazdrości. -O co ci chodzi?-spytałam zdezorientowana. -Ten chłopak to był kapitan drużyny koszykarskiej najfajniejszy koleś w szkole-powiedziała. Otwarłam szeroko oczy bo zrozumiałam o kim mówi.Wszyscy w szkole znali tego chłopaka.Słyszałam że jest ktoś taki ale nie miałam pojęcia jak wygląda.Każda dziewczyna na jego widok rozpływa się.Muszę przyznać że kiedy na niego spojrzałam zamurowało mnie.Był przystojny.Nawet bardzo.Na następnej przerwie muszę go przeprosić.Nie powinnam była tak do niego gadać.Zaniepokoiłam sie bo drużyna koszykarzy składała się z umięśnionych i wysokich chłopaków.Jesli będą chcieli sie zemścić...Ale wyglądał tak uroczo.Nie wyobrażałam sobie żeby ktoś równie przystojny i miły mógłby zrobić komuś coś złego.Właśnie miły.Nie wydawał sie tak natrętny jak inni jeszcze w gimnazjum.Odpędzanie chłopaków weszło mi właściwie w nawyk.Zabrzmiał dzwonek.Wziełam swój plecak i weszłam do sali.Lubie biologię ale nie mogłam sie skupić.Cały czas o nim myślałam.Zagapiłam sie tak bardzo że przepisałam dwa takie same zdania.Skreśliłam to szybko i zorientowałam sie że od pieciu minut gryzmole po zeszycie.Zerknełam na zeszyt Hedery i odpisałam od niej zadania.Wreszcie lekcja sie skończyła.Teraz W-F więc Czkawka powinien być na którejś sali.Klasy sportowe mają więcej zajęć fizycznych niż normalne klasy więc przynajmniej dwie godziny dziennie mieli koszykówkę i inne zajęcia.Poszłam z Hederą do szatni.Podczas przebierania sie dziewczyny gadały o przeróżnych rzeczach.Nie słuchałam ich.Gdy sie przebrałam stanełam na korytarzu.Dzisiaj czwartek a więc mamy siatkówkę.Czasem mielismy same a czasem z innymi klasami które też miały tą samą salę o tej samej godzinie w ten sam dzień.Wszyscy poszli po chwili na salę.Gdy weszłam oniemiałam.Razem z nami W-F miała klasa 3B.Czyli Czkawki.Mimo oszołomienia stanełam na swoim miejscu czyli w drugim rzędzie po lewej od środkowgo gracza.Ci w pierwszym bronili gdy komuś za nimi nie wyszedł rzut.Drugi i trzeci rząd odbijał główne uderzenia a czwraty pilnował tyłów.Zaczynała tamta klasa.Czkawka stanął z tyłu podrzucił piłkę i uderzył w nią mocno.Przeleciała wysoko nad siatką.Ktoś z czwratego rzędu cofnął sie i odbił ją do przodu.Gdy zobaczyłam piłkę kucnełam splotłam ręce i odbiłam tuż przy ziemi.Reszta gry potoczyła się normalnie i starsza klasa wygrała trzema punkatami.Rozległ sie gwizd który oznaczał że mamy iść sie przebierać.Serce mi biło bo wiedziałam że muszę porozmawiać z Czkawką.To dlatego że był ładny czy dlatego że nie wiedziałam jak zearaguje?Ze ściśniętym gardłem wyszłam z szatni i czekałam na niego.Na szczęście wyszedł sam.Miał na sobie szare spodnie z obniżonym krokiem,białą koszulkę i niebieską bluzę.Odciągnełam go na bok.Unikałam jego wzroku ale wiedziałam że przypatruje mi sie uporczywie. -Przepraszam-bąknełam w końcu.Uniósł jedną brew. -Za co?-zapytał. -No...Za to że cię tak...spławiłam-powiedziałam skrępowana ze spuszczoną głową. Uniósł delikatnie mój podbródek -Nie szkodzi-odpowiedział. -A...zaproszenie wciąż aktualne?-zapytałam starając się żeby w moim głosie nie było słychać nadziei. -Pewnie.Przyjdź o siedemnastej-Dał mi karteczkę z adresem i odszedł.Ogarneła mnie ulga i radość.Nie dość że nie był zły to jeszcze zaprosił mnie do siebie.Zastanawiam sie co z tego wyniknie. 'Rozdział 2 ' 'P'''erspektywa Astrid Siedzę na łóżku i obracam w palcach kartkę z adresem Czkawki.Jest 15.30 więc mam dużo czasu.Odetchnęłam głęboko i poszłam do łazienki.Nie powinnam nic ze sobą robić bo zobaczy że się dla niego wystroiłam.Wziełam szybki prysznic i wysuszyłam włosy.Rozczesałam je i splotłam w takiego jak zwykle warkocza.Pomalowałam tylko usta błyszczykiem.Spojrzałam na swoje odbicie w lustrze i stwierdziłam że jest całkiem znośnie.Zeszłam na dół. -Mamo idę do kolegi-powiedziałam.Nie musiałam sie martwić że mnie nie usłyszy bo była w kuchni która jest tuż obok. -Kiedy wrócisz?-zapytała mama. -Koło dziesiątej -odparłam i wyszłam.Powietrze mimo tego że było wcześnie było chłodne.Byłam podekscytowana i zdenerwowana.Dlaczego podekscytowana?Bo idę do największego przystojniaka w szkole!Zdenerwowana?Bo idę do największego przystojniaka w szkole!Muszę wypaść korzystnie.Dam radę,dam radę powtarzałam sobie.Już widziałam jego dom.Biały,jednopiętrowy z czerwonym dachem.Stanełam niezdecydowana bo nagle poczułam że nie dam rady.Serce mi waliło a nawet nie weszłam do jego domu!W końcu odetchnełam odpędziłam mysli i ruszyłam przed siebie.Oddychałam przez chwilę głęboko aż poczułam że się uspokoiłam.Zapukałam.Usłyszałam kroki i po chwili w drzwiach stanął Czkawka. -Cześć-powiedział i mnie wpuścił. -Słyszałam to w szkole.Raz wystarczy-zauważyłam.Poszliśmy na górę.Czkawka miał niesamowity pokój.Dwuosobowe łózko telewizor na ścianie i inne bajery.Ciekawa jestem co będziemy robić. Perspektywa Czkawki -Co robimy?-zapytałem ostrożnie. Westchneła.Wydawała się lekko rozczarowana.Prawdę mówiąc mam nadzieję żę jeszcze dzisiaj uda mi się ją pocałować bo innej okazji raczej nie będzie.Spojrzałem na nią badawczo. -Możemy coś oglądnąć-rzuciła w końcu.Odetchnąłem z ulgą bo nie miałem pojęcia co robić.Położyłem się z prawej strony.Astrid ułożyła się obok mnie.Przeskakiwałem po kanałach szukając czegoś interesującego.W końcu znalazłem jakiś film.Położyłem pilota między nami.Astrid pokręciła głową i wzięła pilota.Włączyła jakieś tandetne babskie romansidło i odłożyła pilota.Popatrzyłem na nią z niedowierzaniem.Ona jednak wpatrywała się ekran i wyglądała na zainteresowaną.Ja natomiast od kilkunastu minut nudziłem się niemiłosiernie.Westchnałem bezgłośnie.Zastanawiałem się czy Astrid tylko udaje i chcę mnie sprowokować do działania.Gdy chodziło o zakład po prostu zapraszam dziewczynę do siebie i "oczarowuję ją"urokiem osobistym.Nawet jesli wiedzą co się stanie żadna nie przepuści okazji żeby mnie pocałować.Potem rozpowiadją wokoło jak to było całować się z Czkawką.Zerknałem na zegarek.17.47 za chwilę zacznę działać.Rozluźniłem się.Wiedziałem że muszę to zrobić teraz.Ale czułem w środku ledwo odczuwalne napięcie.Owo uczucie irytowało mnie.Nigdy nie wahałem się jesli chodziło o zakład o dziewczynę.Przygotowałem się zebrałem w sobie chociaż właściwie nie musiałem.A potem nagle odwróciłem się pochyliłem i pocałowałem Astrid.Na początku zdezorintowana i zaskoczona chciała się odsunąć ale położyłem ręce na jej tali przytrzymując ją i jednocześnie przewróciłem się do pozycji klęczącej.Podpierałem się rękami obok jej głowy.Po chwili przestała sie opierać i pogłębiła pocałunek.Czułem się jakby całe barwy i sam świat zniknał kiedy moje wargi stykały się z jej ustami.Tylko jedno blokowało pełnię szczęścia.Błyszczyk.Czułem go wyraźnie.Nienawidzę kiedy dziewczyny smarują sobie czymś usta.Po co wogóle to robić.Po jakimś czasie oderwałem się od niej i popatrzyłem w jej idelanie niebieski oczy. -Kocham cię-szepnąłem. Popatrzyła na mnie zaskoczona. -Od kiedy?-zapytała. -Od kiedy cię zobaczyłem-Znów ją pocałowałem tym razem namiętniej.Nie wiem jak długo to trwało.Ale chciałem żeby trwało wieczność.W końcu odsunąłem się i położyłem obok niej.Powstrzymałem odruch żeby zetrzeć błyszczyk z ust.Astrid położyła swoją głowę na mojej piersi i wtuliła się we mnie.Po kilku minutach chyba zasneła.Wyciągnałem telefon i zrobiłem sobie zdjęcie z dziewczyną śpiącą właściwie na mnie.Posłuży to jako dowód jesli Smark nie uwierzy albo jako coś żeby go rozwścieczyć.Nie było to zbyt rozsądne ale ja już tak mam.Astrid poruszyła się.Zerknałem na nią ale po chwili znów zaczeła oddychać głęboko i spokojnie.Polubiłem ją.Bardzo.Ale nie na tyle żeby ją pokochać.Trudno mi będzie ją odtrącić ale przecież nie mogę naprawdę z nią być.Czemu?Niewiem.To takie nienaturalne,dziwne.Nie wyobrażam sobie żeby dłużej darzyć kogoś tak potężnym uczuciem jakim jest miłość.Owszem jesli udawałbym dalej wszyscy by uwierzyli oswoili się z tym a dziewczyny albo dałyby sobie spokój albo stały się jeszcze bardziej nachalne.Przypuszczam że to drugie.Poza tym...Nie wiem jak to ująć po prostu nie potrafiłbym mieć dziewczyny naprawdę.Westchnąłem.Zatopiłem sięw myślach.I wtedy trzasneły drzwi.Rodzice wrócili.Spanikowałem lekko i podskoczyłem co obudziło Astrid.Szybko wstałem z łóżka. -Co się dzieje?-zapytała. -Moi rodzice wrócili.Jesli tu wejdą udawaj że nic się nie stało-Wyszłem i powiedziałem rodzicom że jest u mnie Astrid ale jako koleżanka a nia jako dziewczyna o którą założyłem się ze Smarkiem.Uwierzyli bo często zapraszam do siebie ludzi.Wróciłem na górę gdzie Astrid przeglądała moje rysunki. -Ty to narysowałeś?-zapytała -Tak-przytaknąłem.Rzeczywiście było co podziwiać.Bo były to przeróżne szkice i wycieniowane wyglądające jak prawdziwe rysunki.Idealnie narysowane.Pokręciłą głową i odłożyła rysunki. -Która godzina?-zapytała. Zerknąłem na telefon. -Prawie dwudziesta pierwsza-odparłem. -To muszę już iść-powiedziała. -Jasne-zgodziłem się i podałem jej kurtkę.Zeszliśmy na dół.Astrid ubrała się szybko i miała coś powiedzieć na pożegnanie ale przyciągnałem ją do siebie i pocałowałem.Po chwili odsuneła się,uśmiechneła i wyszła. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na drzwi.A potem odwróciłem się i poszłem na górę. Perspektywa Astrid Szłam powoli do domu.Tym razem byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa.Moje oddechy i wydechy zmieniały sie w parę w mroźnym powietrzu.Wspominałam idealną chwilę gdy Czkawka mnie pocałował.Czułam się jakby świat zapadł się sam w siebie i chciałam żeby nigdy nie powrócił żeby ta chwila trwała wieczność.A wyznanie Czkawki oszołomiło mnie.Powiedział to wprost a to naprawdę doceniłam.Może zostaniemy parą.Wemknełam się domu i poszłam do swojego pokoju.Rodziców nie było.Przebrałam się w pidżamę i poszłam spać.Rano obudziłam się przed siódmą i przez chwilę leżałam pod kołdrą.Nie chciało mi się wstawać.W końcu zwlokałm się z łóżka i ogarnełam jakoś włosy.Zjadłam śniadanie i wyszłam do szkoły.Usiadłam pod klasą i wyciągnełam książki żeby się czegoś nauczyć.Zależało mi na dobrych ocenach.Niespodziewanie obok mnie pojawiła się podekscytowana Hedera -Mów szybko.Jak było?-zapytała rzucając plecak na ziemię. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałam jej o co jej chodzi. -A to.Całkiem dobrze-powiedziałam cały czas patrząc na podręcznik. Przeróciła oczami. -Jakieś szczegóły?-spytała wyczekująco. -Nie-odparłam.Nie odzywała się więcej.Lekcje mijały spokojnie ale zastanawiałam sie gdzie jest Czkawka.Na przerwie między polskim a historią stałam oparta o parapet.I wtedy poczułam czyjeś ręce na tali i ciepły oddech na szyi.Odwóciłam się i uśmiechnełam.Czkawka.Też się uśmiechnął.A wtedy jakby spod ziemi wyrósł za nim Sączysmark. 'Rozdział 3' 'Dedykcja dla Szczerb1203 i JulciXD7722 bo obie po części zgadły' Perspektywa Czkawki Jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczułem że ktoś za mną stoi.Zdażyłem się tylko odwrócić i przez ułamek sekundy widziałem wykrzywioną wściekłością twarz Sączysmarka.Potem ból i chwilowa ciemność.W moją twarz uderzyło coś potężnie.Zatoczyłem się i podparłem o parapet.Astrid wrzasneła.Nos zapiekł mnie bólem i chyba poleciała mi krew.Otworzyłem oczy.Znowu zobaczyłem Smarka i pięść lecącą w moją stronę.Ukucnąłem błyskawicznie.Sączysmark który spodziewał się że jego ręka zderzy się z moją twarzą nie napotkawszy oporu poleciał do przodu.Podciąłem mu nogi.Runął na ziemię a ja w tym czasie wstałem.Nos wciaż krawił i chyba był złamany.Ale Smark nie był głupi.Dobra był.Wstał szybko ale ja byłem szybszy.Lewą ręką złapałem go za przód koszuli i przycisnąłem do ściany a prawą odchyliłem i zacisnąłem w pięść. -Ej,ej co to ma znaczyć?!-rozległ się wrzask.Puściłem Smarka ale nia miałem czym zakryć twarzy.Szedł ku nam nauczyciel fizyki.Na moje nieszczęście bo temu akurat podpadłem już w drugiej klasie.Astrid stała jak sparaliżowana z otwartymi ustami.Już nieraz wylądowałem u dyrektora za różne wybryki ale jakoś nieszczególnie przypadł mi do gustu łysy mężczyzna który zawsze chodził w garniturze.Większość licealistów się go bała.Fizyk podszedł do nas szybko.Ale całkiem dobrze wyszło.Bo to ja zostałem uznany za poszkodowanego.To ja krwawiłem a Smark kipiał gniewem.Aż się narzucało żeby jego oskarżyć. -Co się stało?-zapytał nauczyciel niezadowolony. -Pobiliśmy się-odpowiedziałem. -Trochę szacunku panie Haddock nie takim tonem-Syknął i chwycił Smarka-A my idziemy do dyrektora. Uśmiechnałem się pod nosem i odwróciłem do Astrid nie zwracając uwagi na nos z którego wciąż leciała krew.Podłożyłem pod niego rękę żeby krew nie kapała na podłogę.Zerknąłem na nią. -Masz chusteczki? Perspektywa Astrid Jestem roztrzęsiona.Wszystko stało się w mniej niż piętnaście sekund.Dlaczego Sączysmark był zły na Czkawkę?Bez słowa podałam mu chusteczki. -Skoczysz ze mną do chigienistki?Chcę sprawdzić czy nie jest złamany-powiedział.Nadal oszołomiona ruszyłam z nim na ostatnie piętro.Nie zwróciliśmy uwagi na dzwonek.Weszliśmy do gabinetu. -Dzieńdobry-powiedział Czkawka stłumionym głosem bo chusteczka zakrywała mu usta.Kobieta podbiegła do niego i kazała mu usiąść.Zbadała go a chłopak krzywił się gdy tylko dotkneła nosa. -Nie.Jest tylko bardzo mocno stłuczony.Mało brakowało a byłby złamany.-Powiedziała i podała mu nową chusteczkę.Właściwie nie byłą potrzebna bo krew już prawie przestała lecieć. -Co się właścwie stało?-zapytała Astrid gdy wyszliśmy. -Pobiliśmy się-wzruszyłem ramionami. -Ale nie mógł cię pobić bez powodu prawda?O co chodzi?-staneła i położyła ręce na biodrach. -O nic-wykręcałem się ale dokładnie wiedziałem dlaczego się pobiliśmy.Był zazdrosny o Astrid.A teraz czułem że...Po prostu chcę żeby to trwało dłużej.Tylko trochę dłużej chcę udawać.Potrząsnałem włosami. -Jak to o nic?Gadaj-powiedziała już nieco rozkazującym tonem. -Jutro ci powiem-Pocałowałem ją w czubek głowy po czym zbiegłem po schodach i wpadłem do łazienki.Osunałem się po ścianie.Jutro czyli jutro to się skończy.Chyba że Smark ją dopadnie i powie wcześniej.Nie.Smark będzie zbyt wściekły.Odrzuciłem chusteczkę.Zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę.Świetnie.Przegapiłem lekcje.Trudno.Szybko przeszłem do klasy pod którą mieliśmy ostanią lekcje na której byłem,wziąłem plecak i wymknąłem się ze szkoły.Wróciłem do domu.Rodziców nie ma i całę szczęście chociaż mam dar przekonywania.I wtedy mnie olśniło.Jeśli zasymuluje chorobę przez kilka dni nie pójdę do szkoły nie spotkam Astrid i odwlekę moment rozstania.Chyba że Smark jej powie.Idiota.Siedziałem w domu aż usłyszałem że jakieś auto podjeżdża pod dom.Myślałem że to moja mama ale nie znałem tego samochodu.Zszedłem na dół i otworzyłem drzwi.Wtedy jakaś łapa pochwyciła mnie i wywlokła na trwanik.Przeturlałem się po ziemi.Wstałem ale ktoś stanął za mną i złapał mnie za ręce.Próbowałem się odwrócić ale osoba trzymała mnie w żelaznym uścisku.Zanim zdążyłem coś zrobić napastnik złapał moją prawą rękę mocniej i wykręcił ją mocno.Coś obrzydliwie trzasneło.Wrzasnąłem z bólu i upadłem na czworaki.Błąd bo podparłem się na złamanej ręce co spowodowało jeszcze większy ból.Ktoś kto złamał mi kość zaśmiał się widząc chwilę kiedy jestem słaby.Złapałem rękę w miejscu gdzie mogła być złamana i doczołgałem się do ściany domu.Oparłem się o nią trzymając rękę.Popatrzyłem na kogoś kto nadal stał beztrosko na trawie.To co zobaczyłem zszokowało mnie.Nigdy nie przypuszczłaem że jest zdolny zrobić coś takiego.Bo to właśnie Sączysmark złamał mi rękę. -Dlaczego?-wydyszałem zaciskając zęby. -Otóż to mój drogi.Powiem Astrid o zakładzie-syknął-I co wtedy myślisz że się stanie?Dowie się że chłopak którego kochała udaje że ją okłamał.Przykro mi ale przez te kilka dni w szpitalu wszystko się zmieni.A i jeszcze jedno.Nie będziesz grał w kosza.A kto jest zastępcą kapitana?Ja.-powiedział zadowolony Smark. -Jak tylko wrócę do szkoły zmienię go-oddychałem ciężko. -Trudno.Ale Astrid będzie moja.I będziesz na to patrzył do końca szkoły-Wsiadł do auta i odjechał.Spojrzałem na rękę.W tym stanie na pewno nie dojdę na górę żeby do kogoś zadzwonić.Zakląłem pod nosem.Spróbowałem się podnieść i nie ruszać złamaną ręką ale zdołałem tylko wstać.A więc czeka mnie conajmniej godzina potowrnego bólu bo rodzice kończą pracę później niż ja szkołę.Ale na moje ogromne szczęście zobaczyłem auto mamy.Odetchnąłem.Nawet nie wyłączyła auta tylko od razu podbiegła do mnie. -Co się stało?-Zapytała przestraszona i pomogła mi do końca wstać. -Przewróciłem sie i złamałęm rękę-nie wymyśliłem nic lepszego.Pomogła mi usiąść w samochodzie i szybko pojechaliśmy do szpitala.Natychmiast zarejestrowała mnie i czekaliśmy na lekarza.W końcu jakiś przyszedł.Po prześwietleniu stwierdzili złamanie i zabrali mnie na operacje.Obudziłem się na szpitalnym łóżku.Rękę miałem w gipsie.Obok mnie siedziała Valka moja mama. -Jak się czujesz?-zapytała. -Jak ofiara losu-mruknąłem.Nie miałem ochoty na rozmowę.Myślałem o Astrid i czy Smark powiedział jej już o wszystkim.Jesli ktoś jej powie że mam złamaną rękę pewnie przyjedzie jeśli się nie dowiedziała o zakładzie.Jesli tak pewnie nie przyjdzie.Mama chyba zauważyła moje zamyślenie. -Co cię trapi?-spytała. -Nic-odpowiedziałem dalej pogrążony w myślach.Valka westchnęła. -Jesteś głodny?-zapytała. Kiedy o tym wspomniała poczułem burczenie w żołądku. -Co tam masz-spytałem widząc nieco paczek na szafce obok łóżka. -Biszkopty,precle,chipsy,żelki...-zaczeła. -Dawaj żelki-żelki to chyba jedyne słodycze które lubię.Żułem powoli kolorowe miśki(Haribo :3) i nadal myślałem. -Mamo przywiozłaś mi laptopa albo telefon-zapytałem. Podała mi komórkę.Złapałem internet i weszłem na Facebooka.Astrid była dostępna. ''Ja:Hej ''As:czemu cię nie było w szkole? ''Ja:Złamałem rękę Długo nie odpisywała.Zaniepokoiłem się.Co się mogło stać?Nagle drzwi do mojej sali otworzyły się z trzaskiem i wpadła przez nie Astrid.Podbiegła do mnie.Chyba sama zauważyła moją mamę i tylko mnie przytuliła. -Co się stało?-zapytałą szybko wyraźnie zdenerwowana. -Złamałem rękę-powtórzyłem. -To wiem.Ale szczegóły-powiedziała. -Przewróciłem się-wyjaśniłem ale czułem że w to nie uwierzyła.Ona jednak trzymała tylko moją rękę i myślała. -O co się przewróciłeś?-zapytałą po dłuższej chwili. I wtedy poczułem panikę bo na naszym trawniku nigdy nie leżały żadne kamienie anie gałęzie. -Niewiem-powiedziałem roztargniony.Zmrużyła oczy.Chyba domyśliła się że to tylko przykrywka ale musiałem wmawiać to przynajmniej jej bo gdybym powiedział wyszedłby na jaw zakład. Perspektywa Astrid Coś tu jest wyraźnie nie na swoim miejscu.Czkawka przewrócił się i złamał rękę.Nie kto łamię sobie rękę od upadku?Nie powiedziałam nic bo zobaczyłam zdenerwowanie w jego oczach.Siedziałam tylko i myślałam.Zerknełam na zegar wiszący w sali. -Muszę się zbierać-powiedziałam pożegnałam się z Czkawką i wyszłam.Wracam na piechotę a do szpitala podwiozła mnie mama.Niewiem co o tym mysleć.Po drodze mijałam dom Czkawki.Przystanełam i popatrzyłam na wgniecioną trawę.W jednym miejscu wyglądała tak jakby ktoś się na niej położył albo przewrócił.Może to tutaj upadł Czkawka?Ale nie są inne ślady ale ledwo widoczne.Postanowiłam że albo zmuszę Czkawkę żeby mi powiedział albo sama do tego dojdę. 'W szkole...' Siedzę pod klasą i wypatruje Czkawki bo napisał mi że dzisiaj będzie w szkole.W końcu wypatrzyłam go stojącego samotnie przy oknie.Podbiegłam do niego i przytuliłam go z całej siły.Stęknął. -Udusisz mnie-Jęknał.Odlepiłam się od niego. -Wybacz.Jak ręka?-zapytałam -A jak myslisz?-odpowiedział opryskliwie. -Źle?-spróbowałam ostrożnie. -Właśnie.Źle.Więc...przeraszam-westchnął. -Nie chcę cię dodatkowo denerwować ale gadaj jak złamałeś rękę. -Przewró...-zaczął. -Nie wierzę w to.Mów jak było naprawdę.I miałeś mi wyjaśnić o co poszło ze Smarkiem. Zamilkł wyraźnie zmieszany. -Dobra nieważne-mruknełam i miałam odejść ale Czkawka złapał mnie zdrową ręką.Zawahał się ale w końcu wydusił. -Zapytaj Smarka-odeszłam.Mam zapytać Smarka.Więc zapytam Smarka.Po tej lekcji W-F więc powinien tam być.Zachodziłam w głowę dlaczego Czkawka nie chcę mi powiedzieć i co ma Smark wspólnego z ręką.Tyle pytań pozostawało bez odpowiedzi.Gdy tylko lekcja się skończyła pobiegłam na salę.Zobaczyłam Czkawkę który siedział w pierwszym rzędzie na trybunach.Obok niego siedział Sączysmark i mówił coś do niego.Przemknełam tak żeby mnie nie widzieli i usiadłam wyżej ale podłuchiwałam o czym rozmawiają. -...że wykluczyłeś mnie z gry.To nie zmieni tego że już ją straciłeś.-powiedział Smark. -Zamknij się-mruknał wyraźnie przygnębiony Czkawka. -Może i wygrałeś zakład ale to już skończone-odparł Smark z wyższością. -O co ten zakład?-zapytałam nagle.Obaj wzdrygneli się i odwrócili do mnie.Dojrzałam w oczach Czkawki przerażenie i rozpacz.Natychmiast odwrócił się i spuścił głowę.Natomiast Sączysmark patrzył na mnie i w jego oczach widziałam radość. -O ciebie-odpowiedział.Tchu mi zabrakło.Zrobiło mi się niedobrze.Czkawka założył się...o mnie.Czułam wzrastający gniew.On..potraktował mnie jak obiekt rozrywki.Byłam ślepa jak mogłam tego nie zauważyć.Okłamał mnie.Nie przepuszczę mu tego.Nie zważłam już na to że wygląda na załamanego.Wstałam powoli. -Założyłeś się o mnie?-zapytałam starając się opanować gniew.Nie odpowiedział. -Odpowiedz-powiedziałam. Przez chwilę się nie odzywał. -Tak-wykrztusił wreszcie głosem który łamał się od emocji.Wtedy zrozumiałam co on czuje.Założył się ale potem naprawdę mnie pokochał.Popełnił błąd.Bo ja tak łatwo nie wybaczam.Nawet jeśli teraz mnie kocha i byłby szczery.W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy. -Nienawidzę cię!-krzyknełam i wybiegłam szlochając.Przyrzekłam sobie że już nigdy nie pokocham.Nigdy.I byłam gotowa spełnić to co sobie obiecałam.Zranił mnie więc ja zranię jego.Nawet jesli będzie błagał nie wybaczę mu.Bo ja tak łatwo nie wybaczam. 'Rozdział 4' 'Miesiąc później...' Perspektywa Czkawki Siedzę w swoim pokoju.Zdjeli mi już gips i ręka jest w porządku.Ale nie ja.Czuję się pusty czegoś mi brakuje.I nic nie jest w stanie tej pustki zapełnić.Jest 7.45 ale nie obchodzi mnie to.Opuściłem dużo dni w szkole.Zacisnąłem oczy w których pojawiły się łzy tęsknoty bo tamtego dnia kiedy wszystko się zawaliło poczułem że naprawdę ją kocham.Powiedziałem o wszytkim rodzicom.Pomijając to że ręke złamał mi Smark.Nie byli źli przeciwnie potraktowali mnie ulgowo.Odetchnąłem i zszedłem na dół.Opadłem na krzesło obok rodziców i wziąłem kawę którąwcześniej mi przygotowali.A potem spuściłem głowę i uderzyłem nią o stół. -Czkawka-powiedziałą Valka. -Co?-zapytałem nie podnosząc głowy. -Spóźnisz się do szkoły-odparła. -Nie idę-mruknąłem i podniosłem głowę. Mój tata Stoick westchnął niezadowolony. -Jutro idziesz-powiedział. Dokończyłem kawę i powlokłem się do swojego pokoju.Usiadłem na łóżku.Wyciągnąłem telefon i popatrzyłem na zdjęcie Astrid śpiącej na mojej piersi.Było to jednocześnie idelanym i niezapomnianym wspomnieniem jak i czymś co rozdrapywało rany które nawet nie zdążyły się zagoić.Przez resztę dnia oglądałem telewizje.Nie miałem nic innego do roboty.Następnego dnia nawet nie zjadłem śniadania i poszłem do szkoły.Unikałem Astrid ale wiedziałem że w końcu się spotkamy.Na czwartej przerwie zobaczyłem ją gdy szła i śmiałą sięz Hederą.Szybko się odwróciłem.Serce mi się ścisneło bo była tak blisko a jednocześnie tak daleko.Niestety Hedera mnie zauważyła.Podbiegła do mnie. -Impreza dzisiaj u mnie-oznajmiła.Przyjrzałem się jej krytycznie.Naprawdę uważa że przyjdę na jej imprezę? -Nie przyjdę-powiedziałem bezbarwnym tonem. -Przyjdziesz-sprzeciwiła się i odbiegła. Patrzyłem za nią chwilę.Coś mi podpowiadało żę pójście na impreze nie jest dobrym pomysłem ale coś innego namawiało żebym poszedł.Odpędziłem myśli i odszedłem.W domu postanowiłem że jednak pójdę.Zostawiłem rodzicom karteczkę z napisem gdzie jestem i wyszłem.Po chwili siedziałem w samochodzie pod domem Hedery.Obiecałem sobie że cokolwiek się stanie będę spokojny.Gdy byłem blisko drzwi Hedera otworzyła je i mnie wpuściła.Wszyscy oprócz Astrid siedzieli przy stole w salonie i pili.Astrid nie zauważyłem.Skrzywiłem się na myśl że Hedera pije.Gdy jednak usiadła obok mnie nie wydawała się pijana.Chyba jednak nie piła. -Awka-wybełkotał Smark wziął mnie pod ramię jakby zapomniał że złamał mi rękę.Wszyscy byli pijani i odbijało im całkowicie.Ja też piłem nie przejmując się tym że mam samochód i muszę jakoś wrócić. -I jak tam twój Albert?-zapytał mnie Mieczyk kiedy mi też zaczynało odbijać. -A dobrze dobrze-odpowiedziałem.Wszyscy razem ze mną rykneli śmiechem.Po chwili wyszedłem na dwór żeby trochę odetchnąć.Patrzyłem w gwiazdy.Nagle obok mnie staneła Hedera. -Tęsknisz za Astrid?-zapytała.Gdybym nie był pijany zorientowałbym się że próbuje określić jakie ma u mnie szanse.Ale nie ja jak największy głupek nie zauważyłem tego. -Tak-odparłem nawet o tym nie myśląc. -Pocieszyć cię?-zapytała chytrze.Odwróciłem się do niej. -Jak?-zapytałem. -Tak-szepnęła i pocałowała mnie.Nie sprzeciwiłem się wręcz przeciwnie położyłem ręce na jej tali i przycisnąłem do siebie.Całowaliśmy się długo.Po jakimś czasie Hedera podskoczyła a ja przeniosłem ręce na jej uda.Całując się wciąż poszliśmy do jej sypalni co było dość ryzykowne bo chwiałem się.Reszta nawet nie zwróciła na nas uwagi bo sprzeciwiali się kto pierwszy skoczy z dachu używając worka na śmieci jak spadochronu..Położyłem ją na łóżku a one zerwała ze mnie koszulkę.Po chwili zaczeło się naprawdę... 'Rano...' Obudziłem się.Ale nie w swoim domu.Nie w swoim łóżku.Boli mnie głowa.Otworzyłem oczy i usiadłem gwałtownie.Rozejrzałem się gorączkowo i zobaczyłem czarnowłosą dziewczynę śpiącą koło mnie.Gdy ujrzałem jej nagie plecy opadłem z powrotem na łóżko.Nie wierze,nie wierze.Naprawdę?Jak mogłem być tak głupi?Wstałem i ubrałem się.Mieczyk spał na schodach a za drzwiami wejściowymi znalazłem Śledzika.Wsiadłem do auta i odjechałem.W moim domu na szczęście nikogo nie było.Poszedłem na górę i rzuciłem sie na łóżko.Muszę to wszystko przemyśleć.I wtedy mój telefon zawibirował. Hedera:Podobało się? ''Cz:Nie. ''H:A mi bardzo. ''Cz:Zamknij się'' Zagotowała się we mnie nienawiść.Ona wszystko dobrze pamiętała a ja niewiem nic nie wiem co dokładnie zrobiliśmy. Perspektywa Astrid Siedzę pod klasą i myślę.Nie poszłam wczoraj na imprezę bo przeczułam że Czkawka na niej będzie.Czuję się bez niego jakby ktoś zabrał mi jakąś część a ona była tuż poza zasięgiem.Po chwili przyszła Hedera. -Jak było na imprezie?-zapytałam. -Świetnie-rozpromieniła się.Przeczułam że kłamie.Ale nic nie powiedziałam.Nagle zobaczyłam Czkawkę siedzącego na końcu korytarza.Podkurczył kolana i wplótł palce we włosy.Wyglądął na całkowicie załamanego.Jeśli to przeze mnie?Bo mogłabym zrobić dokładnie to samo. -Co mu się stało?-zapytałam Hedery. Przez jej twarz przebiegł wyraz zadowolenia zaraz zastąpiony niepokojem.Ale zdążyłam to zauważyć. -Niewiem.Dużo wypił.Spytam go.-Podeszła do chłopaka.Powiedziała coś na co Czkawka zerwał się wściekły.Gdy odeszła osunął się po ścianie i uderzył w nią głową.Był zły na Hederę?Wszystko to jest dziwne. -Nie powiedział nic-Wzruszyłam ramionami.Ale byłam ciekawa co się stało.A w końcu wyszło na to że nie dowiedziałam się jak złamał rękę.Po lekcjach stanęłam w cieniu blisko wyjścia ze szkoły.Kończyliśmy lekcje w tym samym czasie.Po kilku minutacch Czkawka wyszedł ze szkoły zdenerwowany.Ruszyłam jakieś dwadzieścia metrów za nim.Gdy szkoła znikneła mi z oczu podbiegłam do niego i przytuliłam z całej siły bo czułam że dłużej bez niego nie wytrzymam.Po chwili też mnie objął. -Tęskniłem-szepnął.Nie zdołałam nic powiedzieć.Po prostu cieszyłam się jego bliskością.Czułam sięw jego objęciach bezpieczna.W końcu odlepiłam sięod niego. -Pójdziemy do mnie-powiedział.Trzymając się za ręce poszliśmy do jego domu.Weszliśmy na piętro.Czkawka usiadł przy biurku a ja na łóżku. -Muszę ci coś powiedzieć zanim mi całkiem wybaczysz-powiedział skrępowany. -Mów-powiedziałam. -Znowu mnie znienawidzisz-ostrzegł. -Nie mam ochoty tracić cię ponownie-odparłam. Czkawka przez chwilę milczał. -Spałem z Hederą 'Rozdział 5' 'A co mi tam.Dedykcja dla wszystkich :3' Perspektywa Astrid Stanęłam jak słup soli.Czkawka...Z Hederą?No właśnie z Hederą.Moją przyjaciółką.Czkawka patrzył na mnie niepewnie.A ja stałam na środku osłupiała.Poczułam gniew.Wzrastającą furię ale teraz nie miałam na kogo jej skierować.To znaczy mogłabym na Czkawkę ale nie na niego byłam zła.Na Hederę.Ona...Cały czas udawała.Opanowałam się i odetchnęłam.Zamknęłam oczy.Otworzyłam je po chwili. -Nie szkodzi-powiedziałam. Popatrzył na mnie kompletnie ogłupiały. -Ale...Jak to... nie szkodzi?-zapytał. -No... nie szkodzi-straciłam nieco pewność siebie.Czkawka odwrócił się na krześle położył łokcie na biurku i potarł twarz. -Ale tu nie o to chodzi-mruknął.Podeszłam do niego. -A więc o co chodzi?-spytałam. -O sam fakt nie rozumiesz?Znaczy stało się nie?Ale będę miał to na sumieniu-westchnął.Nie powiedziałam nic bo czułam że cokolwiek powiem wyjdzie to niezręcznie. -Nie mówiąc o tym że tylko ona coś o tym wie-powiedział. -Tylko ona?-zapytałam zaskoczona. -Byłem pijany-wyjaśnił.Zastanawiałam się nad tym dłuższą chwilę. -A jak złamałeś rękę?-zapytałam. -To Smark-powiedział lekceważąco a potem wciągnął głośno powietrze przez zęby bo uświadmił sobie co powiedział.Znowu stanęłam osłupiała.Sączysmark złamał Czkace rękę. -Ile rzeczy się dzisiaj o tobie dowiedziałam-mruknęłam.Nagle na dole trzasneły drzwi. -Poczekaj-powiedział i zszedł na dół. Perspektywa Czkawki -Hej-zbiegłem po schodach do rodziców.Popatrzyli na mnie chyba źli i może zdenerwowani. -Co się stało?-zapytałem lekko zaniepokojony. -Dzwonili do nas rodzice Hedery-powiedział Stoick groźnie.Znieruchomiałem bo zrozumiałem o co chodzi.Powiedziała prawde czy nagadałą coś innego?Raczej to drugie bo już przekonałem się jaka jest naprawdę. -Musimy porozmawiać-powiedziała Valka. Westchnąłem w duchu bo wiedziałem że będzie awantura.Poszedłem razem z nimi do kuchni. -Rozumiesz co zrobiłeś?-zapytał Stoick. -Nie pamiętam-mruknąłem ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół. -Słucham?-spytał. -Pijany byłem-wyjaśniłem. Oboje westchnęli głośno.Może to przemawiało na moją korzyść bo nie mogli uzyskać ode mnie potwierdzenia.Jednak ich następne słowa zmiażdżyły moje nadzieje. -Hedera powiedziała coś innego-powiedziała Valka. -Co powiedziała-wycedziłem. -Że ją do tego zmusiłeś-powiedział Stoick. Tego nie wytrzymałem.Zerwałem się z krzesła które aż przewróciło się na ziemię. -Tak?!Tak powiedziała?!Ale ja nic nie wiem!I gdybym nie był pijany to by do tego nie doszło!-wrzasnąłem na cały dom.Astrid na pewno to usłyszła.A wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę co powiedziałem.Tak właściwie przyznałem się do winy.Podniosłem krzesło i opadłem na nie. -A więc tak było?-zapytała Valka. -Niewiem-przewróciłem oczami.A wtedy olśniło mnie.Napisałą do mnie dzień po imprezie.Reszta też nie mogła powiedzieć że ją do tego zmusiłem bo też nic nia pamiętała. -Czekajcie-Zacząłem gorączkowo przeszukiwać kieszenie.Wyjąłem telefon i włączyłem rozmowę.Rodzice popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni.Szybko pokazałem im wiadomość.Valka popatrzyła na mnie niezadowolona być może za to zamknij się. -Być może napisałeś to żeby nas zwieść. -Ale gdybym ją do tego zmusił nie napisałaby by podobało się co nie?Skoro jądo tego zmusiłem jak mogło się jej podobać?-miałem nadzieje że to ich przekona.Bo miałem już tego wszystkiego dość.Milczeli przez chwilę. -Chyba masz rację-przyznał Stoick. -Ale zrobiłeś to co zrobiłeś.Wiesz jakie mogą być skutki-ostrzegła Valka. -Oczywiście że wiem.Ale byłem pijany.-powiedziałem. Stoick oparł się o krzesło. -Jeszcze jedno.Jak złamałeś rękę?-Otworzyłem usta a potem je zamknąłem.Nie wiedziałem co im powiedzieć. -Nieważne-mruknąłem. Valka patrzyła na mnie długo. -Dobra idź-westchnęła.Pobiegłem na górę.Astrid siedziała na łóżku. -O co chodziło?-zapytała. -O spanie z Hederą-powiedziałem niechętnie. -Niewżne.Muszę iść-odparła.Poszliśmy na dół .Rodzice poszli wcześniej do siebie na górę więc nie przejmowaliśmy się co robimy.Ubrała się i pocałowałem ją na pożegnanie.Długo tego nie robiłem.Naprawdę długo. 'Rozdział 6' Perspektywa Czkawki -Nie-powiedziałem stanowczo.Valka westchnęła niezadowolana.Stoik skrzywił się.Oboje byli zniecierpliwieni i zdenerwowani.Próbowali wyciągnąć ze mnie jak złamałem ręke.Bo na pewno kapneli się że kłamię. -Czkawka.Dość mamy z tobą kłopotów-powiedziała Valka. -Może i macie.Ale to zachowam dla siebie-oznajmiłem.Tylko Astrid wiedziała co naprawdę się stało. -Nie będziemy źli-zapewniła. -Pewnie że nie-zgodziłem się. -Więc w czym problem?zapytał Stoick. -Już mówiłem-powiedziałem spokojnie.Siedzieliśmy tu jakąś godzinę. -Tym razem ci nie odpuścimy-ostrzegł. -Ja też nie odpuszczę choćby niewiem co-Za każdym razem kiedy mówili że nie odpuszczą odpuszczali.Ale tym razem chyba nie ustąpią.Ale ja też nie. -Czkawka-powiedziała Valka. -Co?-zapytałem. -Dlaczego nie chcesz nam tego powiedzieć?-Zastanowiłem się nad tym chwilę.Właściwie niewiem czemu kryje Smarka. -Bo nie-odparłem. Zamilkli na chwilę.Chyba zastanawiali się jak mnie przekonać. -Mogę iść?-spytałem-Nic nie powiem.To bezcelowe. -Nie-powiedział Stoick. Opadłem na oparcie krzesła i stukałem palcami w stół. -A powiedziałbyś to Astrid?-zapytała w końcu Valka. -Oczywiście.Ale nie powiedziałem bo zachowuję to dla siebie-powiedziałem takim samym tonem żeby nie zorientowali się że Astrid już wie. Znowu zapadła cisza. -Nudzi mi się-powiedziałem w końcu. -Może z nudów nam to powiesz-zaproponował Stoick. -Nie.Bo gdybym miał coś mówić to...Bym coś mówił-odparłem.Zabrzmiało to dość głupio ale nie miałem nic innego w głowie. Znowu westchneli.A ja dalej stukałem palcami. -Przestań-mruknął Stoick. -Nudzi mi się-powtórzyłem. I znów westchneli.A ja w końcu wstałem i otworzyłem lodówkę bo cały czas byliśmy w kuchni. -Co robisz?-zapytała Valka. -Głodny jestem-odpowiedziałem patrząc co mógłbym zjeść.Nic ciekawego.Więc wziąłem żelki.Położyłem je przed sobą i usiadłem.Ledwie zdążyłem wyjąć jednego i włożyć go do ust a Stoick zabrał mi paczkę. -Ej!-zaprotestowałem. -Dostaniesz żelki jak nam powiesz-oznajmił. -A co ja jestem jakiś dzieciak?Słodyczami mnie nie przekupicie-zaśmiałem się. I tak mineła kolejna godzina. -Nudzi mi się-powiedziałem znowu. Nie odpowiedzieli więc wyjąłem telefon. -Co robisz?-zapytała znowu Valka. -Piszę z Astrid-odpowiedziałem patrząc na telefon.Wyciągneła rękę i zabrała mi komórkę.Przewróciłem oczami i opadłem na oparcie. Znowu godzina. -Nudzi mi się-powiedziałem. Nawet na mnie nie spojrzeli.Ale dalej byłem głodny więc zacząłem przeszukiwać szafki.Nic nie znalazłem więc zaparzyłem kawę. -Mi też zrób-powiedział Stoick. -Mowy nie ma-mruknąłem i z kawą usiadłem na swoim miejscu.Właściwie kawą sięnie najem ale kawa to najlepszy napój na świecie.Piłem ją powoli i rozkoszowałem się jej smakiem.Gdy wypiłem kubek postawiłem na środku. Kolejna godzina. -Nudzi mi się-powiedziałem. -Cicho bądź-powiedziała Valka. Popatrzyłem na zegar. -Może nia zauważyliście ale jest 12 a ja mam jutro szkołę-przypomniałem. -Dobra możesz iść-mruknął Stoick. A ulgą poszedłem na górę.Bo strasznie mi się tam nudziło. Perspektywa Astrid Jestem w szkole i wypatruje Czkawki.Uważnie obserwuje korytarz i nagle go zobaczyłam.Siedzi pod klasą zamyślony.Podeszłam do niego. -Cześć-powiedziałam i usiadłam obok niego. -Hej-odpowiedział nie patrząc na mnie. -Co się stało?-zapytrałam. -Rodzice trzymali mnie wczoraj do dwunastej a dzisiaj mi na pewno nie odpuszczą-westchnął. -Ale o co chodzi?-nie zrozumiałam. -O rękę-odparł.Zanim zdążyłam coś powiedzieć obok Czkawki zjawiła się Hedera i pociągneła go za sobą.Zdziwiony poszedł za nią.Patrzyłam za nimi a po chwili wstałam bo straciłam zaufanie do Hedery.Ruszyłam za nimi i patrzyłam zza rogu. -O co ci chodzi?-zapytał Czkawka. -Dlaczego z nią gadasz?-sykneła.Chodziło o mnie. -To moja dziewczyna-odpowiedział. -Co?-zapytała. -To co usłyszłaś-odparł. -To ja jestem twoją dziewczyną-powiedziała. Czkawka zaniemówił.Ja też. -Żartujesz?-zapytał. -Nie-odpowiedziała. -Myślisz że przez to co się stało jestem twoim chłopakiem?-zaśmiał się.-Przykro mi ale nie. Hedera warknęła coś wściekła i odeszła. Czkawka wzruszył ramionami i podszedł do mnie. -Nie przejmuj się-pocałował mnie.A potem zadzwonił dzwonek.Oderwaliśmy się od siebie z niechęcią i poszliśmy na lekcje 'Rozdział 7' Perspektywa Astrid Dzisiaj w szkole coś się zmieniło.Nie widziałem jeszcze Czkawki ale wszyscy patrzyli na mnie dziwnie.Jakby z...kpiną,robawieniem i obrzydzeniem.Ale wszyscy.Czułam się nieswojo.Niektóre dziewczyny chichotały.W pewnym momencie jakaś z drugiej klasy podeszła do mnie. -Ty jesteś dziewczyną Czkawki?-zapytała. -Tak-odpowiedziałam nie za bardzo wiedząc o co jej chodzi. Odbiegła powiedziała coś koleżnkom.Wszystkie zachichotały. Zdziwiłam się bardzo.Skąd one wogóle o tym wiedziały?Postanowiłam znaleźć Czkawkę.Miał teraz chemię.Ale nie znalazłam go pod klasą ani wogóle w szkole.Hedery też nie było.Po szkole zadzwoniłam do Czkawki ale nie odebrał.Wszystko to było dziwne.Wróciłam do domu.I co widzę?Czkawka siedzi u mnie w pokoju.Osłupiałam. -Jak tu wszedłeś?-zapytałam. -To nieważne.Wiesz co się dzieje w szkole?-zapytał. -Jeśli ci chodzi o to że wszyscy się na mnie gapią to nie-odpowiedziałam. -O to właśnie chodzi-usiadł na łóżku a ja obok niego. -A ty wiesz?-zapytałam. -Wiem.I dlatego nie przyszłem do szkoły-odparł. -A skąd wiesz co się dzieje jak cię nie było?-zapytałam podejrzliwie. Zerknął na mnie. -Nieważne.Ale to Hedera.Powiedziała wszystkim że...no ja z nią a ty...ze Smarkiem-poruszył się niespokojnie.A ja zaniemówiłam.Co za...No niewiem idiotka naprzykład. -Trudno-wzruszyłam ramionami. -To nie wszystko-westchnął. -Dawaj-powiedziałam zrezygnowana. -Mówiła że jest w ciąży ze mną.A ty ze Smarkiem- zaklęłam pod nosem.Czkawka popatrzył na mnie zdziwiony. -Przepraszam.Będziesz jutro w szkole?-zapytałam -Będę.Ale muszę iść-Pocałował mnie na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Perspektywa Czkawki W domu nie czekało mnie miłe powitanie.Gdy tylko się rozebrałem Stoick chwycił mnie zawlókł do kuchni i posadził na krześle.Usiadł obok Valki.A ja opadłem na oparcie i wzniosłem oczy do sufitu. -Mogę powiedzieć że już mi się nudzi-oznajmiłem. -O nie.Nawet jeśli miałbyś siedzieć tu całą noc będziesz siedział. -Więc będę siedział-mruknąłem. Rodzice także oparli się o krzesła. Myślałem.Nad niczym konkretnym.A po dwóch godzinach nie wytrzymałem. -Dobra-mruknąłem i pochyliłem się nad stołem. Od razu się ożywili. -Mów-zachęciła mnie Valka. Westchnałem ciężko. -Więc zaczyna się od tego że założyłem się o Astrid nie?No to wygrałem zakład nie?No wygrałem.No i Smark się wściekł i mnie pobił.Znaczy to nie wtedy złamałem rękę.No ale pobił mnie nie?No i później sobie siedzę w domu przyjeżdża auto nie?Nie znam auta no to wychodzę na podwórko.No i ktoś mnie łapie nie?No i to był Smark.No i był zazdrosny o Astrid nie?No był.No i się wściekł i mi złamał rękę nie?Ograniacie?-zapytałem.Wszystko mówiłem jakbym opowiadał koledze jak było na imprezie. Rodzice patrzyli na mnie ogłupieli. -Właśnie dlatego wam tego nie mówiłem-powiedziałem. -Ale...To poważne-Zawołała Valka -Wiem że poważne.Ale żadnych jakichś oskarżeń papierów sądów i takich jasne?-zapytałem. -Jak to nie?-zapytała. -To zostaje pomiędzy nami.Nikomu nie mówicie.Absolutnie nikomu.I nigdy nie wracamy do tego tematu.Już powiedziałem.Zadowoleni?No to fajnie-wstałem i wyszłem.Wpatrywali się nadal oszołomieni w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą siedziałem.Opadłem na łóżko i napisałem do Astrid. ''Ja:Co u ciebie? ''As:Dobrze.A ty? ''Ja:Powiedziałem rodzicom o ręce. ''As:A oni? ''Ja:Niewiem. ''As:Dobra lęce. ''Ja:Pa. Następnego dnia w szkole wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na jakieś dziwadło i szeptali.Obok mnie szła Astrid.Nie mówiliśmy nic do siebie.Nagle wpadła na mnie Hedera.Dlaczego nigdy jej nie widzę kiedy siępojawia?Zanim ja albo As zdążyliśmy coś powiedzieć dziewczyna chwyciła moją głowę i pocałowała mnie.Byłem zaskoczony ale to wystarczyło żeby przyćmić rozsądek.Ludzie na korytarzu wstrzymali oddechy bo żadna dziewczyna nie może tak sobie mnie pocałować.Położyłem ręcę na jej tali.Uczniowie wydali triumfalny ryk bo plotka rozpuszczona przez Hederę że ona i Czkawka są razem okazała się prawdziwa.A potem otrzymałem potężne uderzenia w ramię które przywołała mnie do rzeczywistości.Zatoczyłem się w tył przerażony.Astrid patrzyła na mnie przestraszona.Hedera uśmiechała się ale w uśmiechu nie było humoru.Rozejrzałem się gorączkowo i wpadłem do łazienki bo nie wiedziałem co ze sobą zrobić.Rzuciłem plecak na ziemię i osunąłem się po ścianie.Po chwili za mną weszła Astrid i zamknęła drzwi. -Co to miało być?-usiadła obok mnie.W jej głosie nie było złości. Pokręciłem głową. -Nie mogę-szepnąłem. -Ale co?-nie zrozumiała. -Nie mogę być tak długo z tobą-zamknąłem oczy. -Co?-zapytała. -Astrid-odwróciłem się-Po prostu nie potrafię tak długo być z kimś.Potrzebna mi przerwa.Nie zrywam z tobą.To tylko przerwa. Milczała przez długą chwilę. -Jasne.Uporamy się z Hederą i Smarkiem-powiedziała cicho. Przytuliłem ją do siebie i pocałowałem w czubek głowy. 'Rozdział 8' Perspektywa Astrid Kilka dni po zaczęciu "przerwy" poczułam się okropnie.Widzę go na korytarzach ale czuje że nie powinnam podchodzić.Zastanawiam się dlaczego chciał takiej przerwy.Miał mnie dość?Patrzę teraz na niego jak siedzi pod ścianą i chyba się uczy.Hedery ostatnio wogóle nie ma w szkole.Nagle podszedł do mnie chłopak z mojej klasy.Jak on miał na imię?Chyba Jack. -Cześć-przywitał się. -Hej-odpowiedziałam. -Masz wolny wieczór?-zapytał. -Chyba tak-nabrałam podejrzeń. -Może pójdziemy razem do kina?-zaniemówiłam.Klasa wiedziała że jestem z Czkawką.Ale chyba zauważyli że ostatnio mniej mnie z nim widać.Poza tym czy on chciał się umówić ze mną na randkę? -Spadaj-mruknęłam.Nie chciałam bo...jak by to ująć...Jack miał ogromnego pryszcza na brodzie.Skrzywił się i odszedł.Reszta lekcji mineła szybko i po kilku godzinach byłam w domu.Zajrzałam do lodówki.Po chwilowym zastanowieniu wzięłam tort z urodzin mamy.Niezbyt sycący obiad ale coś jest.Nagle mój telefon zabrzęczał.To Czkawka. ''Cz:Chcesz disiaj wieczoram iść na biwak? ''Ja:Dokąd? ''Cz:Do tego lasu na końcu miasta. ''Ja:Z kim? ''Cz:Tylko my. ''Ja:Zapytam rodziców. Czekałam na rodziców oglądając telewizję.W końcu usłyszałam trzaśnięcie drzwi.Podbiegłam do rodziców bo nikogo innego nie mogłam się spodziewać. -Mogę iść dzisiaj na biwak?-zapytałam. -Z kim?-spytała mama. -Z Czkawką-odpowiedziałam.Spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie.Oczywiście wiedzieli że to mój chłopak. -Kochanie nie poznaliśmy go jeszcze-powiedziała łagodnie. -I co z tego?-zachowałam spokój chociaż w duchu się zirytowałam. -Nie pozwolimy ci iść na biwak z kimś kogoś nie znamy-oznajmił tata. -To mój chłopak-wtrąciłam szybko. -To że to twój chłopak nie ma znaczenia-wszedł do swojego gabinetu i trzasnął drzwiami.Spojrzałam błagalnie na mamę ale ona tylko pokręciła głową.Westchnęłam.Wzięłam telefon i wróciłam do swojego pokoju. ''Ja:Zgodzili się. ''Cz:Okej.Przyjdź pod mój dom o 19.Rodziców nie będzie. No dobra skłamałam ale jedno małe kłamstwo nikomu nie zaszkodzi.Nigdy jeszcze nie byłam na biwaku.Właściwie to tylko spanie w namiotach ale...To jednak spanie w namiotach!I to w lesie.Kto spał by w namiocie przed domem?Jego rodziców nie będzie.Teraz muszę jeszcze wygonić moich. Ale przed 19 usłyszałam: -Astrid idzemy na saunę! Nie wierzyłam własnemu szczęściu.Spakowałam spory plecak.Wcisnęłam do niego koc,śpiwór,wodę,jedzenie i kilka innych rzeczy.Kilka minut przed umówioną godziną wyszłam i ruszyłam do domu Czkawki.Musiałam dość dziwnie wyglądać paradując przez miasto z ogromnym plecakiem.Czkawka stał przed swoim domem.Uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie na powitanie. -Masz wszystko?-upewnił się. -Mam-odpowiedziałam i wsiadłam do auta.Zauważyłam z tyłu dwie jeszcze większe niż mój plecak torby Czkawki.Jechaliśmy kilka minut a on wytłumaczył mi gdzie rozłożymy namiot.Po dojechaniu na miejsce wzieliśmy torby i ruszyliśmy w miejsce o którym wcześniej mówił mi Czkawka.Potykałam się w ciemnościach o kamienie i patyki.Tak naprawdę to miejsce to było ognisko i cztery kłody ułożone wokół niego na kształt kwadratu.Pomogłam mu rozłożyć namiot i weszłam na czworakach do środka żeby rozłożyć swoje posłanie.Po kilku minutach wyszłam z namiotu wstałam i otrzepałam ręce.Czkawka siedział na jednym z pni a ognisko było zapalone.Usiadłam obok niego i oparłam głowę o jego ramię.Objął mnie w tali.Uśmiechnęłam się i wpatrzyłam w ogień.Po kilku minutach Czkawka poruszył się lekko.Odsunęłam się i zobaczyłam w jego ręce butelkę od piwa.Jeknęłam głośno. -No co?-zapytał. -Sam wiesz-odpowiedziałam. -Spróbuj-wyciągnął do mnie ręke z butelką.Spojrzałam na niego zaskoczona i niepewnie wzięłam butelkę.Powąchałam.Pachniało obrzydliwie.Skrzywiłam się.Odetchnęłam głęboko po czym gwałtownie przechyliłam butelkę przytykając ją do ust.Gdy tylko poczułam smak piwa pochyliłam się i wyplułam je na ziemię.Czkawka patrzył na mnie z rozbawieniem.Oddałam mu butelkę.Otarłam usta. -Masz coś innego do picia?-zapytałam bo ustach został mi okropny smak alkoholu. Czkawka zarechotał i wyciągnął z torby która leżała obok niego wodę.Wyciągnął ją do mnie a gdy ja próbowałam ją złapać cofnął gwałtownie ramię a moje palce zacisneły się w powietrzu.Westchnęłam ciężko.Uspokoił się i podał mi butelkę.Ale znowu kiedy próbowałam ją złapać wycofał gwałtownie rękę.Wtedy rzuciłam się na niego i wyrwałam mu wodę z ręki przy okazji zwalając go z pnia.Pozbyłam się ohydnego posmaku z gardłą i odetchnęłam z ulgą.Wtedy Czkawka złapał mnie z tyłu,ściągnął z kłody,przygwoździł do drzewa i pocałował.Odwzajemniłam pocałunek i położyłam mu ręce na karku.Po kilku minutach podrzucił mnie i podtrzymał za uda.Oplotłam go nogami.Nadal się całując podszedł do namiotu.Zeszłam z niego i weszłam niezgrabnie do na szczęście solidnie rozłożonego namiotu.Wszedł za mną i pochylił się chcąc mnie znowu pocałować.Położyłam dłonie na jego piersi powstrzymując go. -Ej wiem co chcesz zrobić-Spojrzał na mnie zaciekawiony. -A ty tego nie chcesz?-zapytał.Zastanawiam się czy on znowu jest pijany.Bo niewiem ile wypił przed tym jak do niego przyszłam. -Chcę-szepnełam podniosłam się nieco i pocałowałam go.Pogłębił pocałunek który stawał się coraz bardziej namiętniejszy.Delikatnie ściągnęłam z niego koszulkę.Domyślacie się chyba co było potem... 'Rozdział 9' Perspektywa Astrid Otworzyłam leniwie oczy.Przez czerwoną płachtę namiotu prześwitywało świetło.Zerknęłam na Czkawkę.Spał odwrócony ode mnie.Usiadłam powoli żeby go nie obudzić. -Nie musisz się tak starać.Nie śpię-wzrygnęłam się na dźwięk jego głosu.Westchnęłam.Położyłam się z powrotem.Czkawka nie spał ale leżał nadal plecami do mnie i nie poruszał się.W mojej głowie niesutannie pojawiało się jedno pytanie.Nie było konieczności żeby pytać ale byłam po prostu ciekawa.Próbowałam je przegonić ale co chwila wracało.Westchnęłam poirytowana. -Czego chcesz?-mruknął Czkawka.Milczałam przez chwilę.Tak łatwo wyczuł że chce o coś zapytać? -Byłeś pijany?-wypaliłam.Chłopak nie odzywał się przez chwilę a potem przerwócił się na plecy.Uśmiechnął się. -Nie-oznajmił-Nie byłem-Usiadł po czym skrzywił się bo uderzył głową o dach namiotu co wyraźnie go zirytowało.Zachichotałam. -Za stary się robię na koczowanie po lasach-mruknął. -Nie zrzędź tak dziadku-zganiłam go. Rzucił mi pełne urazy spojrzenie i ubrał się.Wyszedł na dwór.Przez kilka minut słyszałam tylko jego kroki.A potem zobaczyłam coś przerażającego.Wrzasnęłam i skuliłąm się w rogu namiotu.Czkawka błyskawicznie pojawił się w wejściu. -Co?-zapytał. Wskazałam drżącą ręką na miejsce gdzie spał.Był tam malutki pająk miał może centymetr.Czkawka westchnął cieżko. -I dlatego wrzeszczysz na cały las?Bo zobaczyłaś takiego małego pająka?-spytał z niedowierzaniem. -Boję się pająków.Zabierz go-odpowiedziałam nie spuszczając oczu z pająka.Czkawka chwycił po prostu pająka w palce i wyrzucił z namiotu.Ubrałam się i też wyszłam.Odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem.Będe miała w domu awanturę ale mało mnie to obchodzi.Zjadłam to co sobie zapakowałam wcześniej czyli pączka z marmoladą.Czkawka gdzieś zniknął ale nie przejmowałam się tym.Zwinęłam swój koc i wrzuciłam go do plecaka.Gdy wyszłam zobaczyłam Czkawkę kilka metrów przede mną.Tylko że trzymał na rękach zająca. -Jaki słodziak-westchnęłam głaskając zwierze. -Znalazłem go.Może zostać moim zwierzątkiem domowym-oznajmił.Po kilku minutach ostrożnie położył zająca na ziemi a ten gdy tylko poczuł że nic go nie trzyma pomknął między drzewa.Złożyliśmy namiot i wyszliśmy z lasu.Czkawka podzwiózł mnie pod dom i pojechał do swojego.Wślizgnęłam się do mieszkania i cicho ruszyłam co swojego pokoju.Wsunęłam plecak pod łóżko.Później go rozpakuje.Poszłam do kuchni a tam zobaczyłam tatę.Na mój widok stanął jak wryty a potem jego twarz przybrała surowy wyraz.Posadził mnie na krześle i poszedł po mamę.Kręciłąm się niespokojnie bo nie wiedziałam co mnie czeka.Po chwili rodzice usiedli na przeciwko mnie. -Czemu cię nie było w domu?-zapytał tata. -Byłam na biwaku-odparłam cicho. Trzasnął dłonią w stół. -Zabroniliśmy ci iść na ten biwak-powiedział. -Wiem-mruknęłam. -Więc dlaczego poszłaś?-zapytał ostro. Nie odpowiedziałam. -Dlaczego poszłaś-tym razem spytał się trochę głośniej,. -Chciałam-bąknęłam w końcu.Wzrok miałam wbity w stół. -Z Czkawką?-spytał gniewnie. Zdrętwiałam bo jeśli dowiedzą się co się stało nie przepuszczą tego anie mnie ani Czkawce. Szybko przybrałam poprzednią postawę ale chyba to zauważył. -Co się tam stało?-syknął. -Nic-mruknęłam.Wiedziałam że beznadziejnie kłamię ale nia miałam wyboru. -Co.Się.Tam.Stało?-każde słowo powiedział oddzielnie. Nie odpowiedziałam. -Mów!-wrzasnął. -Stało się coś...Co chyba nie powinno się stać-powiedziałam cicho.Nie chciałam zwalać na Czkawkę ale sama powiedziałam że tego chcę. Tata wstał gwałtownie a krzesło zaszurało o podłogęi omal sięnie przewróciło. -Ja się już z nim policzę-syknął i podszedł do drzwi.Wstałam i złapałam go za ręke. -Nie tato on nic nie zrobił-powiedziałam błagalnie. -Nic nie zrobił?!Oczywiście że zrobił!Coś mogło ci sięstać!Dostanie mu się tak że już nigdy cię nie dotknie-Przeraziłam się.Tego się własnie obawiałam.Skierował cały gniew na Czkawkę.Dobra niech się wyładuje na mnie ale nie na Czkawce. Zrozumiałam że moje błagania na nic się nie zdadzą.Pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnęłam drzwi. Perspektywa Czkawki Po powrocie do domu zjadłem śniadanie i nie miałem co robić.Rodzice gdzieś pojechali i wrócą późno.Zastanawiałem się chwilę ale nic nie wpadło mi do głowy.Oglądałem telewizje chociaż leciały jakieś idiotyczne filmy.Westchnąłem ciężko.Włóczyłem się po domu bez celu.Po mniej więcej godzinie rozległo się pukanie.Podszedłem do drzwi ciekawy kto to.Otworzyłem i napotkałem wściekłą twarz taty Astrid.Byłem zaskoczony i w pierwszej chwili przestarszyłem się.Chyba się dowiedział.Opanowałem się szybko. -Dzieńdobry-powiedziałem niepewnie. -Dzieńdobry?-prychnął-Darujmy sobie dzieńdobry. -Więc...-zacząłem. -Spałeś z moją córką!-wrzasnął.Aż się cofnąłem. -Ale...-znów mi przerwał. -Zamknij się!Nie masz prawa się odzywać!-ryknął. Cofnąłem się pod samą ścianę.Ojciec Astrid podchodził i teraz jego twarz znalazła się centymetry od mojej. -Nie masz prawa się do niej odzywać rozumiesz?Jeśli choćby ją dotkniesz nie ujdzie ci to na sucho-syknął po czym odwrócił się,wyszedł i trasnął drzwiami.A ja stałem oszołomiony jego wybuchem przy ścianie.W końcu ruszyłem do swojego pokoju.Przez resztę dnia myślałem o jego słowach.Chociaż kiedy na mnie wrzeszczał muszę przyznać że trochę się bałem.Następnego dnia w szkole szukałem Astrid.Znalazłem ją na drugiej przerwie.Chwyciłem ją i pociągnąłem do okna.Wydawała się zmartwiona. -Wczoraj twój ojciec do mnie przyszedł-powiedziałem. Natychmiast podniosła wzrok. -O boże.Zrobił ci coś?-zapytała przestraszona. -Nie-uspokoiłem ją-tylko zakazł mi się do ciebie odzywać i cię dotykać-powiedziałem. Westchnęła i pokręciła głową. -Przepraszam za niego-odpowiedziała. -Nie szkodzi.Poza tym...-zacząłem. -Czkawka!-przerwał mi wrzask.Wzdrygnąłem sięi rozjerzałem.Biegła do nas Hedera. -Oho.Zaczyna się-mruknąłem i odwróciłem się do niej. Dobiegła do mnie i zatrzymała siędysząc lekko. -Co?-zapytałem. -Ja...Jestem w ciąży. 'Rozdział 10' Perspektywa Czkawki -Tak już to słyszałem-mruknąłem. -Ale naprawdę...-jęknęła. -Odczep się-ąi odwróciłem się do Astrid -Czkawka nie zostawiaj mnie z tym-błagała Hedera. -Zostań tu dobra?-powiedziałem do Astrid po czym odwróciłem się złapałem Hederę za rękę i wyciągnąłem ze szkoły. -Co ty sobie myślisz?-syknąłem. Hedera patrzyła na mnie zrozpaczona. -Czkawka ale ja nie dam rady sama.Musisz mi pomóc-powiedziała błagalnie. -Nic nie muszę.I na pewno ci uwierzę po tych plotkach-parsknąłem. -Ale to jest twoje dziecko-odpowiedziała. Zamarłem.Ogarnęła mnie panika ale zaraz się opanowałem.Nie ona kłamie.Na pewno.A jeśli nie?Jeżeli ona naprawdę jest w ciąży?W mojej głowie zaczeły kiełkować wątpliwości.Popatrzyłem na nią długo.Ona nie może być w tej ciąży.Nie.Nie może być.A jeśli...Sprzeczałem się ze sobą bo co chwila czułem że tak nie może być ale potem napływały argumenty potwierdzające to co mówiła.Zamknałem oczy i się uspokoiłem. -Posłuchaj mnie.Jeśli naprawdę jesteś w ciąży to twój problem bo to ty chciałaś to zrobić.Nie obchodzi mnie że mogę być ojcem rozumiesz?Po prostu nie czepiaj się i radź sobie sama-powiedziałem.W oczach Hedery pojawiły się łzy.Otworzyła usta i potem je zamkneła.Opadła na kolana i zaszlochała. Takiej reakcji się nie spodziewałem.Cofnąłem się zaskoczony.Ona nie może być tak dobrą aktorką.Nie zrobiłaby tego tylko po to żeby mnie wkręcić bo wiedziała że i tak nie da rady.Ale skoro to zrobiła prawdopodobnie mówi prawdę.Znowu ogarnęła mnie niepwność.Podszedłem do niej i pomogłem wstać. -Ej spokojnie.-powiedziałem.Wtuliła się we mnie wicąż płacząc.Pozwoliłem się jej wypłakać.Po jakimś czasie delikatnie oderwałem ją od siebie. -Nie zostawiaj mnie z tym-powiedziała cicho.Zawahałem się.Ale uznałem że mówi prawdę.Bo jeśli tak będe już na to nastawiony a jesli nie to spotka mnie zaskoczenie.I ulga.Bo nagle poczułem się straszliwie odpowiedzialny za to co się stało.Że to wszystko moja wina.Odpędziłem mysli. -Nie zostawię-powiedziałem stanowczo. Podniosła na mnie wzrok pełen ulgi. -Dziękuję-odpowiedziała. -Dzisiaj nie przychodź już do mnie.I...mów jesli coś się stanie-czułem że teraz trzeba otoczyć ją opieką.Wróciłem o budynku.Astrid wciąż stała tam gdzie ją zostawiłem. -I co?-zapytała. -Niewiem.Może jestem ojcem-wzruszyłem ramionami.Otworzyła szeroko oczy. -Co?-zapytała z niedowierzaniem. -Tak powiedziała-odparłem. -I ty jej wierzysz?-spytała. -Wyglądała przekonująco-mruknąłem.Zadzwonił dzwonek i poszedłem na lekcje.Po szkole wróciłem do domu.Rodzice na moje nieszczęście byli a nieszczęście bo muszę im powiedzieć. -Cześć-powiedziałem przygnębiony i usiadłem w kuchni.Unosił się przyjemny zapach. -Hej.Na obiad będzie pomidorowa-odpowiedziałą mama. -Mam złe wieści-oznajmiłem. -Znowu jedynka?-zapytała Valka nie odwracając się. -Gorzej.O wiele gorzej-mruknałem. -To coś więcej niż szkoła?-spytała. -O wiele więcej-skrzywiłem się. -Dobra.Idę po Stoicka.Wyszła z kuchni.Po chwili wróciła z moim tatą.Już się przyzwyczaili i nie reagowali paniką na słowa "Mam złe wieści".Usiedli obok mnie.Nie robiłem sobie nic ze "złych wieści" bo zawsze wyjdą na jaw.Tylko że teraz to było coś więcej. -Co tym razem?-zapytał. -No...Więc to was zaskoczy.Bardzo.Będziecie wściekli.Albo przerażeni.I...no niewiem jak to opisać-powiedziałem. -Nie będziemy-zapewniła mam. -Będziecie-mruknąłem. -Nie będziemy-odpowiedziała stanowczo. Westchnąłem i przez chwilę zbierałem myśli. -Pamiętacie rozmowę?Tą przed ręką?-zapytałem. Popatrzyli po sobie. -Pamiętamy-powiedział Stoick. -Rozmawialismy o czymś...co mogło mieć spore konsekwencje-odparłem. -Owszem-Valka poruszyłą się niespokojnie. -Obawiam się że te konsekwencje są prawdziwe-westchnąłem. Milczeli przez chwilę. -Co?-zapytali w końcu razem. -Ona jest w ciąży dobra?-popatrzyłem na nich.Mama wyglądała jakby ją piorun trzasnął.Tata zresztą nie lepiej. -O Boże-szepnęła. -Ale tak tylko myślę okej?Bo dzisiaj przyszła do mnie i się rozbeczała jak jej nie uwierzyłem-powiedziałem. -Ale...W ciąży?-zapytała osłupiała. -Tak w ciąży-zowu ogarnął mnie niepokój.Po części czułem się odpowiedzialny a z drugiej strony nienawidziłem siebie za to co się stało.No bo to częściowo moja wina. -O boże-powiedziałą znowu. -Synu-pokręcił głową Stoick-I co my mamy teraz zrobić? -Poczekać-zasugerowałem-Bo ona może kłamać. -A jeśli naprawdę jesteś ojcem tego dziecka?-zaprotestowała mama. -No to będe ojcem-wzruszyłem ramionami. -Ale ona zostanie matką w tak młodym wieku-zawołała. -To już nie mój problem-odpowiedziałem. Popatrzła na mnie surowo. -No dobra może mój.Ale ja nie zamierzam rozpaczać nad tym bo to niczego nie zmieni-powiedziałęm. -Może masz racje-odetchnęła-idź. -Tylko tyle?-zapytałem zdziwiony. -Idź zanim się rozmyślę-westchnęła.Poszedłem do swojego pokoju ale postanowiłem nie zadręczać się myśleniem.Było nad czym ale nie zamierzałem zachodzić w głowę nad przeróżnymi możliwościami. 'Kilka dni później.. Nic się nie zmieniło tylko to że jestem całkowicie pewny że Hedera jest w ciąży.Pokazała mi wyniki badań a wszystkie na to wskazywały.Z Astrid wszystko w porządku nawet nie przejeła się tym że będe prawdopodobnie miał dziecko z inną.Rodzice się też przyzwyczaili.Ale ja nie.Czuję sie dziwnie.Zmieszany niepokój,strach i poczucie winy.Niewiem skąd się wzieły te uczucia.Po prostu nie mogę się oswoić z tą myślą.Nie chciałem dziecka ale cóż tak wyszło.Żyję dalej bo nic nie mogę zrobić.Jestem już w domu po szkole.Mama gotuje obiad a ja oglądam telewizję.Nie leciało nic ciekawego.Przy okazji jadłem żelki żeby chociaż trochę umilić oglądanie bezsensownych filmów.Zadzwonił telefon ale mama podeszła żeby odebrać. -Halo?-zapytała-Tak jest.Dlaczego?A dobrze-podeszła do mnie i podała mi komórkę. Wziąłem ją zdziwiony.Gdy ktoś do mnie dzwonił robił to na mój numer, -Halo?-spytałem. -Czkawka?Tutaj mama Hedery-powiedziała to głosem drżącym jakby płakała.Zaniepokoiłem się. -Tak?Co się stało?-zapytałem. -Hedera.Ona... '''Rozdział 11 Dedykcja dla użytkownika wiki 109.95.93.152 za setny komentarz.I nikt nie zgadł co sięz nią stało. Perspektywa Astrid Biel.Tylko biel i czerń.Co się stało?Niewiem.Nie przypominam sobie nic w tej chwili.Wiem tylko że stało się coś złego.Zaczynam odczuwać inne rzeczy.Skupiłam się na oddechu i wytężyłam zmysły.Głosy.Tak nasilające się z każdą chwilą głosy.Dźwięki nakładały sie na siebie i zlewały w jeden wielki szmer.Ktoś trzyma mnie za rękę.Nie widzę kto.Mam wciąż zamknięte oczy.A oddychanie nie przychodziło mi tak łatwo jak kiedyś.Zaczynałam oddzielać poszczególne dźwięki.Szloch.Regularne pikanie.Rozmowy.Leżę na czymś miękkim.Mam coś nałożone na głowę.Co to może być?Otworzyłam oczy i zmrużyłam je próbując przyzyczaić się do oświetlenia.Ludzie.Przeciętni i pielęgniarki.Rozejrzałam się nie poruszając głową.Dziwne miejsce.Obok mnie siedzi jakiś mężczyzna.To on trzyma moją ręke.Kim on jest?Wydaje się znajomy.Przeszukałam pamięć.Jest!To mój...ojciec?Tak chyba tak. -Tato?-wychrypiałam.Zaschło mi w gardle. Podniósł gwałtownie głowę i popatrzyłą na mnie z ulgą. -Kochanie-szepnął i ścisnął mocniej moją ręke. Przekręciłam lekko głowę w jego stronę.I wtedy poczułam ból.Tępy i pulsujący.Był nie do zniesienia.Gdzieś w okolicy czoła.Jęknęłam głośno i dotknęłam miejsca w którym odezwał się ból.Coś miękkiego owinięto wokół mojej głowy.Wtedy zrozumiałam.Bandaż. -Co się stało?-zapytałam półgłosem.Okropnie chciało mi się pić. -Miałaś wypadek-powiedział łagodnie.I wtedy wspomnienia uderzyły do mojej głowy z całą mocą.Oczywiście!Wzięłam rozdygotany oddech bo wspomnienia były okropne.Czułam się lepiej nie mając ich w umyśle.Mój tata patrzył na mnie z niepokojem.Pikanie przyśpieszyło.Wtedy dopiero znów zwróciłam na nie uwagę.Mierzyło rytm mojego serca.Uspokoiłam się i dźwięk zwolnił.Wszystkie odczucia z tamtego dnia były zbyt okropne. -Ile byłam nieprzytomna?-zapytałam. -Kilka godzin-odpowiedział.Dziwne że tak mało po takim wypadku.Wracałam taksówką z miasta.Byłam na zakupach.Było już ciemno.Jechaliśmy uliczką w której kilka latarni migotało a większość się nie paliła.Drogę otaczał gęsty i ciemny las.Oczywiście mieliśmy zapalone światła.Potem wszstko to już ułamki sekund.Niespodziewanie przed nami pojawił się inny samochód.Nie rozpoznałam ludzi którzy w nim siedzieli.Auto pędziło w naszą stronę.Przez chwilę wydawało mi się że się że się zderzymy ale nie.Moje myśli jakby spowodowały wypadek.Bo wtedy tuż przed nami dosłownie kilka metrów z lasu wyskoczyła sarna.Taksówkarz zaskoczony naturalnym odruchem szarpnął kierownicą żeby wyminąć zwierzę i samochód gwałtownie skręcił na drugi pas.Wtedy uderzyło w nas tamto auto.Taksówka podskoczyła i przetoczyła się po drodzę.Samochód który w nas uderzył zatrzymał się gwałtownie i odbił się od naszego auta.Chyba przewrócił się na dach.Odepchnęło go potężnie bo jechało bardzo szybko.Uderzyłam w coś głową i straciłam przytomność.Zamknęłam oczy próbując zapomnieć te straszne zdarzenia. -Czy komuś coś się stało?-zapytałam. Przez twarz mojego ojca przebiegł wyraz niepokoju. -Kochanie.Porozmawiamy o tym później-szepnął. To zbudziło we mnie zaniepokojenie.Czyli komuś coś sięstało i to poważnie.Nie wiem wogóle kto jechał w tym samochodzie.Popatrzyłam na korytarz przez otwrte drzwi mojej sali i znieruchomiałam.Bo na korytarzu stał zdenerwowany Czkawka.Rozmawiał z którąś pielęgnirką a potem ruszył szybkim krokiem obok mojej sali.Co on tu robi?Już się dowiedział?Jeśli tak to czemu nie przyszedł do mnie?A jeśli...Ktoś znajomy był w tym drugim aucie?Może powiedzieli mu tylko o kimś tamtym.Ale nie przejmowałby się nieznajomym człowiekiem.Myślałam gorączkowo ale nic mi nie wpadło do głowy.Milczałam bo czułam że ojciec nie chciałby tutaj Czkawki po tym co niedawno się stało.Po mniej więcej godzinie Czkawka znów przeszedł przez korytarz ale tym razem zerknał do sali na której leżałam.Zamarł w pół kroku widząc mnie.Jego twarz zastygła w przerażeniu.A przedtem jak szedł z powrotem też był przerażony i może zrozpaczony ale to wywnioskowałam tylko z tego że widziałam jakim krokiem idzie.Stał przez kilka sekund na korytarzu po czym właściwie wbiegł do sali.Moj tata usłyszał kroki i odwrócił się po czym wstał gwałtownie.Spojrzałam na niego przestraszona.Czkawka zatrzymał się. -Co ty tu robisz?-mój ojciec od razu napełnił sięgniewem. -Dobrze pan wie-odpowiedział cicho chłopak. Mój tata zamilkł wyraźnei zmieszany.A ja zastanawiałam się o co chodzi.O mnie chodziło?Jeżeli tak to czemu nie przyszedł od razu do mnie?A może to coś innego. -Nie zmienia to faktu że nadal nie możesz się do niej zbliżać-powiedział nieustępliwie. -Pozwól mu-powiedziałam. Obaj spojrzeli na mnie zaskoczeni.Czkawka podszedł do mnie i usiadł obok mojego łóżka.Złapał mnie za rękę. -Co się stało?-zapytał.Mój tata usiadł po drugiej stronie. -Miałam wypadek-odpowiedziałam. -Samochodowy?-upewnił się a ja przytaknęłam.Znieruchomiał po czym spojrzał na mojego ojca szukając u niego zaprzeczenia.On jednak pokiwał tylko głową i ulotniła się z niego cała złość jakby rozumiał co Czkawka czuje.Ale ja nie wiedziałam nawet o co chodzi. -Nie nie nie-szepnął.Zadrżał lekko i wyszedł z sali.Patrzyłam za nim oszołomiona jego zachowaniem.Dobra miałam wypadek ale to chyba nie aż takie straszne?Szczególnie że przejął się dopiero po tym jak mój ojciec coś potwierdził. -Co się stało?-zapytałam znowu. Westchnął. -Widzisz kochanie ktoś zginął w tym wypadku-Poczułam się jakby czyjaś lodowata ręka chwyciła mnie za serce.Oblał mnie zimny pot.Serce mi zabiło szybciej i przyśpieszyło również pikanie. -Kto?-zapytałam. -Hedera-powiedział po krótkim wahaniu. Poczułam się jakby cały świat zwolnił.Wpatrywałam się w niego tępo.Ona...Nie żyje.O Boże.Nie żyje.Jednocześnie jej nienawidzę ale wciąż żywiłam cichą nadzieje że ona się zmieni i znów zostanie moją przyjaciółką.Wypełniła mnie czarna pustka ziejąca w moim umyśle który zdawał się przestwawać pracować.Odetchnęłam drżąc.Moje oczy wypełniły łzy.Rzopacz objęła mój umysł który jakby obumarł i odmawiał współpracy.Zaszlochałam z ojciec objął mnie ramieniem i przytulił.Zrozumiałam że Czkawka jest jeszcze bardziej załamany.Zginął ktoś z kim miał dziecko a jeszcze jego dziewczyna uczestniczyła w tym samym wypadku.Właśnie dziecko.Uspokoiłam się po kilkunastu minutach ale i tak z trudem powstrzymywałam się od płaczu.Mimo tego że próbowała rozbić mój związek z Czkawką wcześniej byłą niezawodną przyjaciółką i przeżyłyśmy razem niezapomniane przygody. -Co z dzieckiem Hedery?-zapytałam cicho. -O Boże Astrid.Tak mi przykro.Hedera została potężnie uderzona w brzuch kiedy auto się z wami zderzyło.Dziecko też nie żyje-powiedział i głos mu lekko zadrżał.Poczułam się jeszcze gorzej.I nie wyobrażałam sobie jak czuję się Czkawka.Dowiedział się że jego dziecko nie żyje.Wszystko stało się jasne dlaczego tak zearagował.W moich oczach pojawiły się łzy ale nie pozwoliłam im spłynąć po policzkach.Zacisnełam oczy i opanowałam się co nie było łatwe.Właśnie dowiedziałam się że zginęła moja do niedawna najlepsza przyjaciółka.Nie myślałam o tym żeby się bardziej nie pogrążać w rozpaczy. Następne dwa tygodnie leżałam w szpitalu.Moja rana na czole była dość poważna ale szybko się goiła.Robili mi badania i na szczęście wypadały pozytywnie.Byli przy mnie mama i tata siedzieli całe noce przy moim łóżku.Czkawka się więcej nie pojawił.Często o nim myślałam.Za pierwszym razem gdy wstałam zamroczyło mnie i prawie upadłam.Potem jednak było w porządku.Po jakimś czasie wypisali mnie ze szpitala i wszystko było w porządku oprócz tego że mam dużą bliznę na czole.Czkawka nie dawał znaku życia.Ja już się z tym pogodziłam ale domyślałam się że nie jest mu tak łatwo bo to było jego dziecko.Po kilku dniach w domu poszłam do szkoły.Czkawki nie było.Dzwoniłam do niego ale nie odbierał.Lekcje dłużyły mi się okropnie.Ludzie chyba już wiedzieli bo patrzyli na mnie ze współczuciem i się nie czepiali.Nauczyciele traktowali mnie ulgowo.Zakładam że Czkawce wogóle nie kazaliby nic robić.Gdy wychodziłam ze szkoły kikadziesiąt minut po dzwonku tak że nikogo nie było przed budynkiem ktoś złapał mnie i przycisnął do ściany.Czkawka oczywiście.Pocałował mnie od razu a ja wyczuwając że tego najbardziej mu trzeba oddałam pocałunek.Po jakimś czasie oderwał się ode mnie i oparł swoje czoło o moje.Staliśmy tak kilka minut.Potem chłopak odsunął się i wymusił uśmiech.Westchnęłam lekko widząc że jeszcze nie pogodził się ze stratą.Ale ogromną stratą.Na jego miejscu nie wychodziłłabym z domu. -Odwiozę cię-powiedział cicho.Po chwli byliśmy już w samochodzie.Jechaliśmy w ciszy.Zatrzymał się pod moim domem. -Będziesz jutro w szkole?-zapytałam ale nie miałam zbyt wielkiej nadziei. -Postaram się-powiedział i odjechał.Patrzyłam przez chwilę za jego samochodem po czym weszłam do domu.Rodziców nie było.Oglądnełam jakiś film i zrobiłam sobie gofry.Odrobiłam zadanie domowe chociaż wogóle mi się nie chciało.Następnego dnia Czkawki nie było znowu w szkole.Miałam nadzieje ze się pojawi.Brakuje mi go ale wiem że nie mogę od niego teraz zbyt duzo wymagać.Muszę czekać aż sam się z tym pogodzi.Ale kolejnego dnia ku mojej radości pojawił się i to nawet w dobrym chumorze. -Czemu cię wczoraj nie było?-zapytałam.Staliśmy obok okien gdzie tłok był mniejszy niż na korytarzu. -Byłem wieczorem na mieście i tak zupełnie przypadkiem wszedłem do klubu no i...wróciłem pijany do domu-powiedział kładąc nacisk na słowo "przypadkiem"Westchnęłam głośno. -Ale dzisiaj jestem-bronił się. -Widzę że jesteś.Ale mogłeś byc wcześniej-odprałam. Zawahał się. -Astrid-powiedział poważniejąc. -Co?-zapytałam z niepokojem. -Przerwa się skończyła-oznajmił. -Co?-zapytałam tym razem kompletnie zdezorintowana. -No ta co musiałem odpocząć od cie...to znaczy od...tego no...miłości-powiedział. -Tak jasne.Na pewno.-odpowiedziałam z sakazmem. -No.Ale teraz też przerwa się skończyła-zauważył. -Co znowu?-westchnęłam. -Lekcja się zaczeła-powiedział rozbawiony.Otworzyłam szeroko oczy i pobiegłam pod swoją salę.Dni mijały szybko i czas wydawał się być kilka razy przyspieszony.I zanim się obejrzałam już zaczynały się święta.choinka u nas w domu była już ubrana ale jeszcze nikogo nie zaprosiliśmy.Chciałam zaprosić Czkawkę ale tata się nie zgodził.Zaprosiliśmy dziadków i mimo wszystko było świetnie.Uwielbiam świąteczną atmosferę.A wszystko było lepsze dlatego że spadł śnieg.Nie lubiłam gdy w Wigilię na dworze nie było biało.Spotykałam się z Czkawką a między nami układało się doskonale.Smark dał sobie spokój i nic nam nie przeszkadzało.Czkawka pogodził się już ze śmiercią Hedery i był starym dawnym sobą.Oczywiście co jakiś czas się kłóciliśmy ale nie ma związków idelnych.Tata już nie był zły na Czkawkę i się pogodzili chociaż wciąż odnosił siędo niego z lekkim dystansem.Potem kilka tygodni szkoły i ferie zimowe.Szczęście mi sprzyjało bo postanowiliśmy pojechać razem na wyjazd w góry.Rodzice moi i Czkawki zaprzyjaźnili się.Siedzimy z Czkaką na wyciąu krzesełkowym.Uczy mnie jeździć na snowboardzie.Doskonale wychodzą mu wszystkie sztuczki a ja nawet nie umiem skręcać.Wyciąg biegł przez las.Drzewa były oblepione śniegiem który przymarzł do gałęzi.Pięknie to wyglądało.Na zejściu z wyciągu zawsze się wywalalam.Ogólnie rzecz biorąc czas mijał mi idelanie i byłam naprawdę szczęśliwa. 'Rozdział 12' Perspektywa Czkawki -W prawo-powiedziałem patrząc na mapę.Idziemy z As w góry.Wybraliśmy a właściwie ona wybrała długą trasę ale z najładniejszymi widokami.Skręciłem nadal czytając mapę i wlazłem w drzewo.Zachwiałem się i rzuciłem As spojrzenie pełne urazy. -Mogłaś mi powiedzieć-burknąłem. -Nie musiałam-odparła wesoło.Szliśmy w ciszy dość szeroką drogą którą otaczał las.W nieregularnych odstępach czasu słychać było szum strumieni albo zwierzęta przemieszające oblepioną śniegiem ziemię.Nasze oddechy zamieniały się w mroźnym powietrzu w obłoki pary.Trasa prowadziła przez większość czasu a potem kończyła się na skarpie ogrodzonej drewnianym płotem.Roztaczał się stamtąd piękny widok.Wyszliśmy wczesnym popułudniem żeby potem kiedy dojdziemy do końca widać było zachód słońca.Co jakiś czas robiliśmy krótkie postoje żeby odpocząć i coś zjeść.Astrid wydawała się zamyślona.Zwolniłem nieco tempo ale ona nadal szła tak samo.Zszedłem na skraj drogi.Po chwili stanąłem za nią.Wymierzyłem i rzuciłem.Potknęła się gdy ulepiona przeze mnie śnieżka trafiłą ją w tył głowy.Zarechotałem. Wtedy odwróciła się i coś zimnego uderzyło mnie w twarz.Potrząsnąłem głową żeby strzepnąć resztki śniegu. -Kiedy ją ulepiłaś?-zapytałem. -Kiedy ty lepiłeś swoją-odparła.Po jakimś czasie zrobiliśmy postój na skałach.Postanowiłem teraz poruszyć kwestię która męczyła mnie od kilku dni.Wprawdzie do tego co się stanie jeszcze daleko właściwie pół roku ale nie ma sensu tego opóźniać.Westchnąłem cicho. -Co?-Zapytała dziewczyna. -No bo...Za kilka miesięcy skończy się szkoła i zaczną wakacje...A po wakacjach...Wyjadę na studia-powiedziałem cicho. Astrid milczała dłuższą chwilę.Po czułem się nieswojo.Może nie powinienem tego mówić. -Wiem-powiedziała-będziemy musieli się rozstać. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony.Dotąd myślałem że nadal będziemy razem.Rozmawialibyśmy przez telefon i odwiedzali kiedy nadarzy się ku temu okazja,Chciałem coś powiedzieć ale powstrzymałą mnie. -Tak gadalibyśmy przez telefon.Ale pomyśl będziesz miał mnóstwo nauki na jakiekolwiek studia pójdziesz.Będziesz musiał siedzeć cały dzień nad książkami i jeszcze będziesz miał poczucie winy że nie masz czasu dla mnie.A to sprawi że nie będziesz się mógł skupić i prawdopodobnie będziesz się zamartwiać o byle co.Ty tak nie dasz rady.Ja też o tym myślałam.-odpowiedziała. Teraz to ja się nie odzywałem.Siedzieliśmy tak kilka minut. -Dobra idziemy-powiedziałem w końcu.Tym razem panowała niezręczna cisza.Obydwoje myśleliśmy o tym co ma się zdarzyć w przyszłości.Nie chcę jej tracić.Chcę zawsze być przy niej.Chcęją chronić,pocieszać po prostu żeby była zawsze ze mną.Nie wytrzymałem.Odwróciłem się i pocałowałem zanim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić.Oddała pocałunek.Po jakimś czasie oderwaliśmy sięod siebie i staliśmy na środku drogi stykając się czołami. -Nie chcę tego-szepnąłem. -Nie zmienisz tego co się ma stać-odpowiedziała. -W takim razie nie pojadę na studia-powiedziałem. Odsunęła się ode mnie gwałtownie.Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. -Możesz sobie nie jechać na studia.Ale mnie w to nie mieszaj.Nie chcę być przyczyną-pokręciła głową. Zamarłem.Zaskoczyła mnie.Przeczesałem włosy palacmi. -Przepraszam-szepnąłem.Jej spojrzenie złagodniało. -Ja też-odparła i ruszyliśmy dalej trzymając się za ręce.Po mniej więcej półtorej godzinie doszliśmy na skarpę.Byłą pusta.Stanęliśmy przy płocie i patrzyliśmy na widoki.Przed nami rozciągały sięgóry a między nimi żółtopomarańczowe słońce które powoli chowało się za horyzont znikając pomiędzy szczytami.W dole rozciągały się lasy a pomiędzy nimi było widać hotel w którym się zatrzymaliśmy.Z nieba zaczęły spadać ogromne płatki śniegu.Siedzieliśmy tam półgodziny i postanowiliśmy wracać bo robiło się ciemno. -Którą trasą schodzimy?-zapytała As.Moglismy zejść tą samą drogą albo jakąś inną.Nie miało to większego znaczenia.Zacząłem przeszukiwac plecak w poszukiwaniu mapy.A po chwili ogarnęła mnie panika. -O Boże-szepnąłem. -Co?-zapytała Astrid. -Mapa musiała mi gdzieś wypaść-powiedziałem drżącym głosem.Rozglądałem się gorączkowo w poszukiwaniu niewiedomo czego.Astrid stała przez chwilę nieruchomo.Po chwili złapała mnie za ramiona i potrząsnęła. -Ej uspokój się-powiedziała. -Jak?-zapytałem. -Normalnie.Zadzwonimy do kogoś i już-powiedziała.Zawstydziłem się nieco że tak od razu zaczałem panikować.Wyciągnałem telefon.A potem nadeszła kolejna fala strachu. -Nie ma zasięgu-powiedziałem drżącym głosem. As jakby zastanawiała się przez chwilę co robić. -No to pójdziemy po prostu w dół i tyle-wzruszyła ramionami.Poczułem podziw że nadal jest taka spokojna. Pokręciłem głową. -Nie.Jest ciemno i ślisko-powiedziałem. -No to czekamy aż ktoś tu może przyjdzie albo zaczną się o nas martwić i pójdą za nami-usiadła na ławce którą ktoś ustawił dla turystów.Usiadłem obok niej.Nadal padał śnieg.Robiło się coraz zimniej.Księżyc nie dawał zbyt wiele światła.Objąłem Astrid ramieniem i przytuliłem do siebie.Marne pocieszenie dla nas objga ale przynajmniej czuje że jestem przy niej.Siedziałem otępiały patrząc się w niebo.Powoli kostniały mi palce u rąk.Buty chyba przemokły.Trudno.Astrid siedziała obok mnie i nie ruszała się.Powoli traciłem nadzieje.Było okropnie zimno.Czekaliśmy kilka godzin które ciągnęły się jak dni albo tygodnie.Po dwóch godzinach właściwie trzęsłem się z zimna.As drżała lekko wtulona we mnie.Kurtka zdawała się w ogóle nie dawać ciepła.Zamknąłem oczy.Wokół mnie gromadził się mrok który tak bardzo chciał mnie pochłonąć i odejść razem ze mną.Zatrzymywałem przytomność resztkai sił ale w głębi umysłu wiedziałem że nie dam rady robić tego długo.Podniosłem lekko głowę Astrid i pocałowałem ją.Miała lodowate usta.Czułem że to może być ostatni pocałunek jeśli nie nadjedzie żadna pomoc.Odepchnąłem ciemność która wydawała się tak kojąca i ciepła jęcząc przez zęby.Wogóle nie czułem rąk.Nadal sypał śnieg który przykrywał nas niesamowicie szybko.Mrok w mojej głowie wydawał się nacierać ze zdwojoną siłą.Otworzyłem oczy.Na niebie świeciły gwiazdy.Nic mnie już nie obchodziło.Wydawało mi się że to już koniec.Mogliśmy nie iść w te przeklęte góry.To wszystko moja wina.To ja zgubiłem mapę.Koniec.To już koniec.Zamknałem powieki i pozwoliłem ciemności objąć mój wyczerpany umysł.Wtedy usłyszałem szum.Wyrwałem sięz objęć mroku żeby zobaczyć co wywołało dziwny dźwięk.Był niewiarygodnie głośny wydobywał się tuż obok nas.Wziałem rozdygotany oddech i otworzyłem oczy.Światła.Jakaś maszyna.Dość duża.Poczułem czyjeś dłonie na ramionach.Krzyki.Krzyki kilku mężczyzn.Nie rozumiałem słów.Nie było warto przejmować się tym co się dzieje.Znów zanurzyłem się w ciemności ale teraz nie starałem się opierać.Z ulgą traciłem świadomość bo mój przemęczony umysł nie dawał już rady przeciwstawiać się nadzchodzącemu mroku.Wszysto straciło sens.Nic już nie czułem.To jednak był ostatni pocałunek. 'Rozdział 13' Perspektywa Astrid Stoję bezmyślenie na...Tak trudno to wymówić nawet w myślach.Na cmentarzu.Trzymam w ręku kwiaty.Jestem sama bo potrzebuje samotności.Czuje się winna za to co się stało.Czuję się jakby on zginał za mnie.Daczego życie stawia przede mną taki problemy?Czuje że kochał mnie do końca życia.W moich oczach nieustannie zbierały sięłzy i powoli spływały po policzkach.Tak bardzo chciałabym cofnąć czas.Chciałabym czuć go przy sobie.Być w jego objęciach.On i ja tworzyliśmy jedność.Byliśmy idealni.Uzupełnialiśmy siebie ale jak widać świat nie stworzył nas żebyśmy byli razem.Nie byliśmy jak inni.Nie chcieliśmy być.Mogliśmy zrobić wszystko.Gdybyśmy tylko chcieli nic by nas nie zatrzymało.Pamiętam dokładnie wszystkie chwile z nim spędzone.Te piękne i te złe.On i ja...kochaliśmy się niewiarygodnie mocno.Trzeba zapomnieć wszystkie błedy,potknięcia i pomyłki.Muszę żyćdalej.Ale nie potrafię.Z nim godziny uciekały jak sekundy.Z nim wszystko było możliwe.Wybiliśmy się ponad innych.Życie ciskało w nas ogromnymi problemami ale radziliśmy sobie.Robiliśmy wspaniałe rzeczy.Nie zapomnę żadnej z nich.W mojej głowie widzę jego twarz,jego oczy i piękny uśmiech.Słyszęjego głos.Kiedyś powiedział że miłość może trwać wieki ale może też ranić.Zrobiłabym wszystko żeby tylko stanał obok mnie.Wszystko przeze mnie.Gdybym nie chciała wyjść w góry,Gdybym jednak znalazłą wyjście on by żył.Pamiętam ostatni pocałunek niezwykle przejrzyście.Uniósł moją głowęodnalazł swoimi wargami moje usta.Ta chwile mogłaby trwać wieczność.Ale teraz...Tego już nigdy nie będzie.To wszystko jest już skończone.On nie żyje i to moja wina.Stałam tak w tym przekonaniu przez chwilę a potem sięwyprostowałam.Nie.Nieważne znajdę kogoś takiego jak on.Nie mogę się zadręczać bo życie toczy się dalej.Nic już nie będzie takie samo.Nigdy.Ale dam radę.Muszę.Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego.Ale teraz jestem sama.I mam w sobie siłę.Nie chciałby żebym rozpaczała z jego powodu.To będzie trudne ale ze świadomością że on by tego chciał wszystko jest możliwe.Odetchnęłam głęboko.Stałam tam jeszcze kilka minut.Położyłam kwiaty na grobie i odeszłam niezwykle powoli.Wsiadłam do samochodu rodzicó którzy czekali na mnie bo wiedzieli że potzrebuję chwili żeby to wszystko przemyśleć.Mama przytuliła mnie i trzymałą w objęciał długo. -Przykro mi-szepnęła. Zaszlochałam.Nie to niemożliwe.Nie mogę dalej żyć bez niego.Nie będę miała na kim się wspierać.Stałyśmy tam długo.W końcu pozbierałam się i wsiadłam do samochodu.Nie jest w porządku.On chciałby wszystkiego co najlepsze dla mnie.Nie zapomnę go.Na zawsze będzie w moich wspomnieniach.Muszę być silna.Dojechałyśmy do domu.Nie odzywałam się do nikogo.Nie chodziłam do szkoły.Po dwóch tygodniach poczułam się trochę lepiej.Nadal mi go brakowało ale czas zasklepia rany.To nie było łatwe ale w końcu się z tym pogodziłam.Nie mogę powiedzieć że było łatwo.Kochałam go a on kochał mnie.Nadal kocham.Ze stratą nie było łatwo się pogodzić ale dałam radę.Nic nie przyszło mi łatwo ale byłam silna.Nawet bez niego.Wszystko co się ma stać się stanie.I tak będzie.Wszystko się zmienia wszystko się kończy.Tak jak skończyła się nasza historia. 'Dobra zabijcie mnie.Next króciótki przepraszam.I też za to że nic nie dodałam przez tamte dni ale rodzice mi zabrali siłą lapka i kazali zostawić w domu.I tak jak mówiłam to jest ostatni rozdział.Dziękuje wam za wszystkie komentarze.Mam nadzieje że blog się wam podobał.' Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone